A Root For A Home
by nim1980
Summary: The two goddesses were given a miracle, a child of their own. However, the child burdens a great and overwhelming power, and worried the goddesses. The goddesses refuse to adhere to their followers or anyones demands to abandon their child, so they left to find a home for the three of them. [Au-verse and Yuri content.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

A jet-haired girl was on the way home at the rise of morning. The girl had a call that needed her guidance. The principal of an academy, Garderobe Academy, asked for the girl's wisdom in a research developing incubating eggs for same-sex couples or infertile couples.

The process of it was interesting in such a way that it required an organic, living body to nurture and grow the new-born in the egg, allowing them to feel the sense of natural pregnancy. With the medicine and technology they have, a very tiny pod, the egg, would carry the couples DNA and enter inside the body with an injection on the navel. Then, the egg would allocate to where it was safest to expand and restructure the nerves and organs to treat the egg as if a womb inside the body.

During the growth and period of pregnancy, the signs of the expanding belly would be visible that a scan should confirm the infant's life. When it was time to give birth, the chemical responses would mutually react with the organs. Hence, the restructure of the organs and nerves would cooperate with the birth to bring the infant out of the body without pains.

The girl was very thorough during the observation of the development and found a flaw that needed work. It was a gruesome detail, but the girl theorised that both genders would suffer from internal damages due to the growth of the infant. The shells would come apart during the infant's growth and linger inside the body, which led to cuts or damages to the organs inside the body and the baby itself.

The resulting effect was clear and disheartened the principal of the academy. The girl did not have the heart to discourage the hopeful look in the principal and partner's eyes. So, the girl offered her wisdom in changing the shell into smooth arranging cells during the infant's growth, which furthered an even deeper sense of pregnancy. The shells would be genuine growing cells instead of Nano machines to help with the development of the infant, and at the same time providing an even safer birth. Instead of a birth with no pains, there will be contractions, hormones, cravings and such that came with pregnancy.

The girl reminded them that no birth was without pains or difficulties and provided that missing response for the research. The principal was so ecstatic and thankful that she wrapped the girl in a bone-breaking embrace. Needless to say, the principal's partner was euphorically amused, pleased and in great gratitude towards the girl. They asked the girl how she figured a way to develop such remarkable evolving cells.

The girl grinned and answered that she had met two women that were desperate for a child. Lucky for them, the girl had an artefact that was calling out to them. That artefact the girl passed over to the two women was a slightly similar research to the principal's research. Only, the artefact caused the two women to be pregnant at the same time. It was a long time ago, and the girl took the chance to study the artefact before passing it over.

After many thanks from the principal and her partner, the girl left the academy with a knowing smile. The research was still far from complete, but the girl knew many more would join in to bring light to the research. However, the girl was worried that conducting the incubation process would result in evolution or mutation over the passing of eras. Then again, being a goddess as it was for the girl, she has seen evolution and mutation challenged time and time again from politics, societies and so on.

The girl sighed as politics and the like was not a like or love for her, even for a goddess. Not many revered or worshipped the girl, as some claimed that the goddess was the Crystal Princess. Politics demanded that the girl was a goddess and the Crystal Princess. If that was the case, the girl cheekily did things on a whim and would do whatever she pleases without consent. That struck a chord of disagreements and immediately forbid the girl anywhere close to politics because she was childish. Of course, that was the girl's intent, and she succeeded without so much effort in a day.

Suddenly, the girl heard soft lullabies across the woods along the path. The girl instantly broke into a wide and happy smile, as she took her steps lightly along the path. The girl knew that voice anywhere, and she had never thought that she would be blessed with such a miracle that was beyond any will's reach.

There, as the girl carefully and quietly walked along the path, an orange-haired woman stood there with a look of bliss and gentleness of a mother. The woman sung and cradled her baby, its eyes wide and attentive as a pudgy hand grabbed her finger. The girl chuckled softly as she got closer to the woman, earning her the attention of the baby with such sharp hearing. The baby turned its head to the girl and instantly squealed as it called out to her.

"Mami! Mami!" The baby said with an excited gleam in its purple-eyes and brows rising with joy, and the hand that once grabbed the woman's fingers was now reaching out for to the girl.

The girl broke into a blissful, toothy smile and lifted her hand to allow the baby to take her finger. The woman cradling the baby smiled and edged closer to the girl. Now next to each other, the girl wrapped a hand around the woman's hips, while her other hand was occupied with the baby playing with it. The baby giggled and squealed, and the girl and woman smiled serenely at the simple joy the baby had in its purple-eyes.

"I couldn't get her to sleep when I mentioned that you would be coming." The woman complained, but her tone was of mirth and affection.

The girl smirked, "Mai missed Mikoto?" She turned her golden-eyes to look at her wife and goddess.

The orange-haired woman leaned down and kissed the girl on the lips, "I do, Mikoto, and so does Kitami." She said as they parted their lips.

Mikoto turned to look at Kitami cradled in Mai's arms, "Don't give your Mama a hard time now. Mommy would eat you up, like this." She leaned in and blew ticklish raspberries around Kitami's chubby, soft cheeks.

Kitami squealed and laughed as she wailed her arms, joyously slapping on Mikoto's face as she tried to stop her mommy from tickling her. Mai giggled as she watched her wife and baby, enjoying the warm bubble surrounding them. The little bundle of joy was a miracle that neither of the goddesses could have ever imagined. A baby goddess was born inside of Mai, the Goddess of Fiery Ruination, while Mikoto, the Goddess of Abyssal/Dark Enlightenment was the other parent. Both were of the female gender and incapable of fertility, until the laws of the Will subjected otherwise.

This resulted in a conflict and accused their new-born an abomination. They refused to listen or heed to the people's outrage and outcry, not even to the other gods and goddesses. Those who prayed and worshipped them could not believe that the two goddesses would keep a child that defied the laws of nature. Neither of the goddesses acceded to the people who prayed to them, or to the laws of the nature they have defined.

The two goddesses were a will of their own, and refused to consider that they were divine beings or even gods/goddesses. They were entities given with power and born of will, by the machinations of the Will. The two goddesses deeply believed that no gods or goddesses could ever reach the laws or chaos of the Will.

Of course, the two goddesses were deemed insane or mad to think that there was or were someone or something far more omnipotent then divine beings such as them. The two goddesses let them be and became masters of their own will without the people's faith, which in turn made them heretics or demonic beings by definition.

"Mikoto…" Mai called amusedly with a slight tone of sombreness that had Mikoto looking at her.

"Our home is gone." Mai said with a smile, and Mikoto smiled too.

"Then let's find a new home for the three of us where Kitami likes." Mikoto looked at Kitami, and the two goddesses took turns to kiss Kitami's temples.

Kitami cooed with joy and snuggled deep in Mai's bosom, closing her eyes and going to sleep after having her mothers' kiss. The two goddesses beamed with a smile, as their daughter had been waiting for their goodnight kisses. Looking at their Kitami, her hair was growing and defining jet-black colours similar to Mikoto's twin-braided hair. Kitami's brows, cheeks and lips were all of Mai's facial features, while her forehead, chin and jaws were of Mikoto's facial features.

"May Mikoto hold Kitami?" Mikoto whispered in a tone full of affection and love for her daughter.

Mai grinned and nodded, giving Kitami a few strokes to the crown of Kitami's head as comfort. Then Mai handed Kitami over to Mikoto's arm as Kitami flailed a hand out, annoyed that the familiar warm body was away, until Kitami was wrapped up in another familiar warmth. Now that Kitami was in Mikoto's arms, she gave a light yawn as her eyes fluttered close. Mikoto had a silly grin on her face as she watched Kitami sleep comfortably in her arms.

Mai watched as Mikoto chanted to Kitami with a blessing of wonderful dreams. It was Mikoto's power to provide questionable enlightenment and elusive realisation to people that sought her, and to reward those who understood the depths of their actions, consequences and to the will around them. Mai trusted Mikoto with her power and the dream unfolding in Kitami's dream.

While gods/goddesses did not need sleep, the two goddesses once again, defied that notion. Sleep was more than the means to one's health, because dreams have mysterious subliminal activities and connections. Such as the two goddesses meeting each other and suddenly telling each other they were their soul mates. Alternatively, the strange and hidden desires they had stumbled upon in the depths of their followers and worshipers.

"What kind of home does Kitami like?" Mai asked, as she wrapped an arm around Mikoto's waist.

Mikoto leaned her head to Mai's chest and happily replied, "Wherever Kitami's miracle will wonder."

The two goddesses smiled wondrously at Kitami, knowing the power that resided in their daughter. Kitami was the Goddess of Cosmic Distortions. As of now, Kitami's power remained inactive, but nurturing in her dreams. Mai and Mikoto would watch over their daughter grow, learn, understand, contemplate, and observe the universe together with the family, soon.

Out of the many gods and goddesses, Mai, Mikoto, and Kitami, were the only ones who could reach out and travel through the spaces of the universe – including dimensions and alternate realities. It was that omnipotent accessibility and power they have that made them more than just responsible, but curious and open-minded to change, possibilities, impossibilities, and unpredictable activities or events. The three goddesses barely needed to lift a hand or use their powers to help anyone. In fact, their powers were always active because enlightenment, ruination, and distortion co-exist in the background by the laws of the Will.

This time, the three goddesses have a destination in mind: Meet the sagely dragons, Scribing the change of seasons, Blessing and cursing the threads of destiny and fate, All but of thoughts and opinions. The cryptic words were from the elder kraken that owed the two goddesses his debt. The elder kraken wanted to meet Kitami as soon as she was born, because Kitami would be forever restless from the universe. Mai and Mikoto were to chant the same words the kraken had told them each time Kitami wants to sleep. The sagely dragons would help the family to understand the changes that would soon come upon them.

Going deeper into the woods along the path, where darkness and haunting outcasts resided, the sagely dragons abound there. Turning back and facing towards the direction Mikoto had been going, the family proceeded at a slow and leisurely pace, unwilling to rouse Kitami's sleep. They listened to the wonderful soft snores Kitami breathed out, snuggling and leaning her head over Mikoto's chest. Their travel would be fine, as long as Kitami was at ease and undisturbed by the changes of the universe.

The two mothers wished they could lighten the burden off their daughter's responsibilities. Their hopes rested on the sagely dragons' weaving and wisdom of words. After all, the very woods surrounding them were scrolls, scribed and rooted into the soils like trees. Every tree here whispered words that struck deep into many hearts, souls, minds, and wills. A trial made by the sagely dragons as if to test anyone's conviction, dedication, ideals, consciousness and so on to proceed and revaluate about themselves.

"Mikoto, look at that wanderer." Mai softly whispered, as she placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder to stop them.

The two goddesses turned their heads to look at where Mai was looking at. A creature of flesh and skin, bulging with veins across the entire body had two pairs of arms on its torso, and a pair of legs that seemed transparent and fragile. It sat on the soil with its face covered by its hands, while the other two hands clasped behind its head. This creature called epohkhatary, was weeping sorrowfully in a foetal position on the ground. Mikoto could sense the epohkhatary's deep grief and regret waving off like waves of tears as sharp as diamonds.

Mikoto looked to Mai with a permissive look, and Mai smiled with a sure nod. Mikoto carefully and affectionately handed Kitami over to Mai's arms, never leaving her gaze from her lovely daughter. With Kitami cradled in Mai's arms, Mikoto leaned up and kissed Mai's cheeks before speaking to the epohkhatary. Words need not be said of their love for each other, as Mai hid herself and Kitami away from the epohkhatary's line of sight. Kitami turned in Mai's arm, aware of one her mother's presence going away from her.

Mai quietly and soothingly cooed Kitami as she stroke Kitami's cheek with her thumb, "Shhh… Mommy is going to do her work for a short while, my little miracle. Mommy will be back if you promise to keep quiet."

Kitami's eyes fell shut when she heard the promise of her mommy's return, putting her to sleep. Feeling the soft exhale and inhale in rhythmic comfort, Mai kissed Kitami's forehead and chanted a blessing of warm and peaceful dreams. Whereas Mikoto's blessing nurtured Kitami, Mai's blessing was to provide peace and calmness for Kitami.

Mai's power was to gather the feelings amidst the beginning, process, and the end of ruins across the world – to feel the sense of anguish, grief, despair, loss, sorrow, melancholy, and rage. When the people hear the cries and death of the ruined civilizations, praying for their peace and release, Mai rewarded them with warmth, calmness, and courage. Making them feel as if they could best the worst of their struggles with greater endurance and patience.

Mai looked over to Mikoto from within the shadows, and recognised the epohkhatary's face. The epohkhatary, Luniroh-Johra-Kab, was now kneeling and putting her palms together before Mikoto, seeking for Mikoto's guidance with a sorrowful stare of her empty eyes. The epohkhatarys were very sensitive people, but attuned to the healing, magical, spiritual, and psychological arts excellently. However, their body was so sensitive to many things, most epohkhatary would be insane or hollow out from too much information their body provided. Perhaps Kab was lost and frightened of herself and her senses, so she isolated herself in these whispering woods to quieten them with the whispers of the woods.

It seemed like a short while, but Mikoto managed to calm down and cheer up Kab. Mikoto took Kab's hands into her own and pulled Kab to stand up. Mikoto spoke again, and Kab moved all four hands together onto Mikoto's palms. Mikoto was teaching, as Mai could see Kab closing her empty eyes and sucking in a deep breath, slowly.

"Feel the very air filling inside your lungs, and as the blood course through your veins, close your hands into tight fists, slowly." Mikoto's voice was soft, firm and dark, almost as if she was lulling Kab into a trance.

"Mikoto will move her hands away, and when she does, Kab releases her breath, spread open her palms all the way to her sides, and then slowly breathe out as we open our hands, raising them high above our heads." Mikoto instructed with a lighter, fun, and free tone, like pushing the darkness into opening the curtains of light.

From a distance, Mikoto and Kab looked like they were exercising, but Mai knew well enough that it resembled a martial arts stance. Perhaps Mikoto was helping Kab synchronise to the overtaxing senses in a huge flow. Kab opened her eyes and even though her eyes were of violet blanks, they were gleaming with freshness. Kab beamed a serene smile to Mikoto, and thanked Mikoto for the reminder.

Mikoto chuckled and placed a hand on Kab's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze with a small pep talk. Kab grinned amusedly and nodded, feeling very confident and refreshed, walking away with a good head on her shoulders. Mai smiled brilliantly as Mikoto looked proudly at Kab walking away. Coming out from the darkness and standing beside Mikoto, Mai asked what had transpired for Luniroh-Johra-Kab to feel so down.

Mikoto answered, "Kab needed a good slap on the head. Darkness nurtures people to see the gaps within them, not hide them away." It was not a direct answer, because Mikoto never asked Kab.

Mai gave a lopsided smile and kissed Mikoto's lips. Mai did not need to know the answer to know not to meddle with another person's personal problem. Before they proceeded towards their destination, Mai placed Kitami back over to Mikoto's eager arms. Kitami gave a pleased hummed and nestled into Mikoto's bosom, smiling peacefully at the returning and completed presence of her two mothers. They then walked onwards into the woods, as a family.

* * *

**Author's afterword:- Hello and good will be upon you. I had a crazy time and everything felt so fast for me. So I wanted to slow down but go crazy with a story, which is this. It won't have too much action stuff going on because I wanted three overpowered goddesses in a slice of life fiction. Moreover, try not to think too hard on the story, because I went haywire with my ideas and concepts in this one. It was what I wanted and well… looking at it over again made me wonder if I had more crazy and bizarre shenanigans in my head. Anyway, I'll put in more whenever I get that 'ticking instinct' kicking in, and that's where I'll be working on the story.**

**I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The woods spine chilling whispers unperturbed Kitami as she peacefully slept in Mikoto's arms. Mai and Mikoto have casted a spell that averted the whispers towards themselves instead of Kitami. They were hearing many strange whispers, as if two different voices were speaking inside their heads instead of one, causing their travel to hinder as they moved forward.

Scripture's Haunts, as the woods was named as, guided those who would seek whatever they sought within the woods. Be it the sagely dragons, secrets and hidden truths, philosophy or morality, many things were found here in search of knowledge, intellect, or wisdom. They must only survive from the dripping sanity being slowly sucked away by the invading whispers that prodded on their conscience and ego.

Divine or demonic, beings or entities, have been sighted going into the woods to find whatever it was that led them to 'Scripture's Haunts'. Not many returned and were assumed to have died in the woods, or became haunted and lost their sense of will and mind from the unwelcoming knowledge, tearing down the balance and quintessence about themselves and the 'world' they lived in. Ergo, the outcasts were once well-known or unspoken idols, who were worshipped, before they entered 'Scripture's Haunts'.

Those who managed to leave the woods, have obtained what they sought, but were crippled and shaken. The survivors were numbed and haunted from the experience they have ventured. Not many could grasp the indecipherable utters or mutters from the survivors, deeming them insane and ill in some sort of infinite vertigo. 'Scripture's Haunts' had become a forbidden and banned area to venture, but nobody stopped those who set their sights there.

Mai and Mikoto have been silent as they walked through the woods. Their sights were focused ahead on the dark gaps of the wood, concentrating on the only path they could see beneath their foot. There was no source of light illuminating through the woods. However, there was a strange light illuminating beneath their feet in a circle, forcing their heads down and walking blindly along the dark. The whispers have become clearer, sharper, and louder, almost as if the only senses they have was hearing.

Seeking the sagely dragons was not an easy task for anyone, for their wisdom and knowledge were unparalleled to anyone's logic, rationalism, or laws abiding to any rules. Therefore, their knowledge might not be as helpful as it could get, but it still proposed a questionable possibility. The first who have met them were Mai and Mikoto. It was also where they have met each other during their times of war against each other.

Having gone through the woods once before, they must not fight the whispers roaming in their ears. Instead, they must be open to hearing the invading words and constantly fight to maintain the quintessence of themselves. For example, if one were to say 'that apple falls from the tree', the whispers would entangle those words and dissect it into trillions of possibilities that challenged the rules and laws of physics. Of course, there was little control and will to evaluate many information instilling into their minds.

Fear, was the last thing the two goddesses needed as they journeyed onwards. By now, they had to shut out their sights and concentrated on the whispers. Kitami was safe with the spell and cradled in Mikoto's arms, but she felt as if she was slowly straying away from the presence of her two mothers. Mikoto could not feel or hear the whimpers and movements Kitami conveyed, as the words have dulled their senses, except for their hearing filtered with whispers.

It would not be long before Kitami stirred awake and wailed in tears, even if she was in Mikoto's arms and seeing her. Their presences have slowly been swarmed over by the scribbled words pouring out from the trees. Time will tell if the mercy of the woods or the sagely dragons were aware of the three goddesses.

Unfortunately, a mother's instinct was far deadlier than the priorities of one's self-control. Mai flinched when she felt her daughter's anguish brushed by the tip of her nape. Mai's anger exploded forth and her senses returned, while the whispers became a nuisance to her. The woods quaked as flames suddenly lit up and set the trees on fire. The whispers turned into gibberish howls, and the once inscribed scrolls turned into trees, caught fire and charred into ash rapidly.

Mikoto jolted and startled awake from her vertigo, briefly nauseating her as her senses returned with a shuddering force. Kitami was affected by the sudden shake of Mikoto's body and opened her eyes in shock, crying as the bubble of comfort was in disarray. Mikoto blinked as many of her senses returned, and her first concern was the cry of her daughter.

Mikoto immediately cooed and comforted Kitami as she knelt to the ground, protecting her and Kitami from the fires emitting from Mai. Mai's anger dissipated when she heard the coos and sniffles and turned to Mikoto and Kitami kneeling on the ground. Mai drooped to her knees and hovered beside Mikoto, shoulder-to-shoulder so that Kitami could see her two mothers.

"There, there my little cosmo~… Mama and Mommy are here." Mai gently spoke, as she placed a hand on Mikoto's back.

Mikoto smiled, "Open your eyes Kitami~." She raised her hand to caress Kitami's cheek and wiped the tears with a thumb in a soothing stroke.

Mai raised her other hand and placed them on Kitami's cheek, "I'm sorry for scaring you and Mommy. Mama was worried that you were in danger." She said and confessed, both for Kitami and for Mikoto.

Mikoto leaned her head to Mai's shoulder as a silent acceptance of the apology. Kitami's cries slowly turned into hiccups, and then into sniffles as her eyes fluttered. Upon seeing the two mothers, Kitami stared at her mothers with a small frown on her face, upset that her mothers were going to leave her alone. Mai and Mikoto giggled and apologised for frightening Kitami with two warm kisses to Kitami's cheeks.

"It would seem that fate has not anticipated a mother's wrath." A voice hovered in front of the three goddesses.

"Yet, their destinies have drawn their journey afar." Another voice spoke.

"At least we are free from scribbling words and the soils need no more planting." Another voice spoke with a bit cynicism.

Kitami laughed as the dragons stared at the cynical dragon with quirked brows. Mai and Mikoto smiled as they turned to look at the five sagely dragons. The sagely dragons' frame was thin, slick and flexible to compromise their two legs planted on the ground. Their webbed-wings attached to the back of their torso were long and thin, and there were strange scribbles floating about on the surface of the wings. Their heads were moderately scaled to their body; looking a bit big and heavy from the top, small and light as it goes down to the tip of their tails. Their tails had a strange curl on the end, looking as if it was a gavel with a star on the top.

"Do my eyes deceive me, but this little one is adorable~." The sagely yellow dragon with an effeminate voice approached closer to Kitami and lowered its head with a smile.

Kitami squealed and raised her hand to touch the lower jaw of the dragon. The slick and smooth yellow beard running down the sagely dragon's jaw, interested Kitami as she took a handful of hair to play with. The sagely dragon chuckled and was impressed by the boldness.

"Watch your snout Mortier. The girl will chafe from your horrendous fragrance and reduce her intellect." The grumpy sagely orange dragon said, as it stood beside the yellow dragon.

Mortier frowned and raised his head to glare at the sagely dragon beside him, "I'll have you know Voaahub, my wonderful alchemical fragrance brings processed wisdom! And compared to your brazen machines!" He clashed his head to the grumpy, green dragon.

Voaahub grunted and snorted as he clashed back, "What does no harm, does bring torture you bil-potted, snot-fart! And my machines are intelligent-giving power machines!" He argued, and the two of them began to quarrel.

A blue sagely dragon went towards the three goddesses with a sigh, "It is good to see the two of you, Mai and Mikoto." She extended her wings and wrapped the three goddesses in an embrace.

The two goddesses giggled and embraced Kiab's belly, "It is good to see you too, Kiab." Mikoto replied.

Pulling away in the embrace, Kiab smiled and looked to Kitami, "May I know your daughter's name? And carry her with my wings?" She asked, as she immediately took a liking to Kitami reaching out to her with a bright and beaming expression.

"Her name is Kitami. I think you should let her get acquainted with your wings to see if she would like it." Mai answered, as Kiab and another dragon crowded them.

Kiab let Kitami touch the tip of her wing, and grinned as Kitami looked at her wings with awe and a smile. Mikoto smiled and raised Kitami for Kiab to carry Kitami with the wings. Kitami laughed with joy as she rose up to the sky in Kiab's firm yet gentle hold between her wings. Their wings were like arms and could stretch at such great expanse. As Kiab lowered Kitami to her snout, she caught her sister looking at her with a firm stare.

Kiab sighed and rolled her star slit-eyes, "I won't do anything awful to Kitami, Iyora." She said to the sagely black dragon.

Iyora gave a lopsided amused grin, "I know you won't sister, but don't think for a second you could woo your way into Kitami's heart." She laughed as Kiab stared at her wide-eyed, appalled, shocked or baffled.

"Th-th-that's! No way to treat your sister!" Kiab stuttered and blushed, while Kitami laughed and patted on her cheeks that had a colourful hue.

Iyora smirked and patted on Kiab's head affectionately, "Go and stop your brother and brother-in-law. They would love to hear Kitami's name." Then she tickled Kitami's cheek, before Iyora went off to stop the quarrelling brothers.

Iyora then turned to Mai and Mikoto with a wide smirk, and surged forward to wrap the two goddesses in a long, big hug. Mai and Mikoto happily embraced Iyora's neck affectionately, as if they were hugging their adoptive mother.

"Has fate and destiny been kind to you, my dears?" Iyora let the two goddesses down from her embrace with a warm smile.

"We're alright…" Mai smiled and took Mikoto's hand in hers, "the journey had us in a stump at times."

"Yet, we've managed to defy the many subjugations that have tried to render us apart." Mikoto leaned her head to Mai's chest and rubbed Mai's back.

Iyora hummed thoughtfully as she nodded briefly, "I see… I had feared that fate and destiny would do its utmost to separate the both of you, due to the nature and laws of your elements." She said, causing Mai to lower her head in shame.

Iyora gave a small smile as she pressed the tip of her wing below Mai's chin, and gently rose her wing up to look at Mai's violet-eyes, "You have nothing to be guilty of Mai, it had been predicted by the five us that we would be rid of writing and planting more scrolls."

"Even if you say that, this was your home that I have destroyed. I have acted without control and rallied upon my instincts instead." Mai looked deep into the star slit-eyes.

Iyora laughed and caressed Mai's cheek, "Had you not acted by your instincts, the three of you would have wandered forever and turned hollow, because we were sealed a way." She received puzzled looks from Mai and Mikoto.

"Hm-hm~, why don't you speak with my love Mai? Mikoto and I have much to discuss in the meantime." Iyora kindly asked with a smirk, as Mai glanced at the white dragon standing apart from the group.

Iyora and Mikoto looked at each other with a silent agreement, and gently pushed Mai towards the white sagely dragon. Mai stumbled aside and almost let out a yelp of surprise. Mai scowled and glared at Iyora and Mikoto as they amusedly smiled at her, while Mikoto gave a sheepish shrug. Mai pouted and turned to face the white dragon, standing amidst the burnt land and ashen dust trees.

Mai took in a deep breath, and then exhaled as she gathered her courage to speak with the white dragon. As Mai approached beside the white dragon, gazing ahead at the distant trees catching fire and burning quickly, she saw pride in the gleam of those star slit-eyes.

"I've longed to see the lands and trees burned down." The white sagely dragon turned her head to Mai with a huge smile on her face.

"Your fire is amazing as always, Mai." The white dragon's tone was gentle and dear, but she frowned when she noticed Mai smiling hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" The white dragon spoke softly, as the tips of her wings gently took Mai's hands.

"Your home… I did not mean to start fires and ruin the works you have done for who knows how many star-cycles." Mai huffed and lowered her head, feeling guilty.

The white sagely dragon laughed, "You do not need to feel sorry. Your instincts as a mother is something you have by spirit. Besides, we would have been sealed forever, and drowned in cursing and blessing the fates and destines because of our predecessors." She chuckled as Mai gave her a frown and a puzzled look.

"Iyora said that too, but when we met before, we never felt anything that barred or sealed you. Who sealed you, Duendiah?" Mai said with surprise on her face, her brows creased in anger for not knowing who had sealed the dragons.

"My dear, long ago, the both of you wilted the barrier when you found us. It was deemed impossible by a selfish-ego, but worry not, that ego has been vanquished. And the one who vanquished that person gave us a prediction." Duendiah explained, but she could still see the questions lingering in Mai's eyes.

Duendiah raised her wing to shush Mai's question, "I cannot answer you who that person is for all the predictions he has given to us, for our benefactor was not direct. This person however, certainly awaits for the three of you to look for… it I presume."

Mai sighed, "All I want is for Kitami to have the both of us by her side, and I feel incapable when I cannot give Kitami a home for her." She said and turned her head to the three dragons playing with Kitami.

Duendiah looked at Kitami being pampered by the three dragons' affection with a small smile, "You have a lovely daughter Mai, and although her powers weigh heavy that can lead to isolation, destiny and fate will not touch her."

"Then why…? Why does it feel difficult to bear witness of our daughter's unintended distortions?" Mai asked with ferocity and frustration.

Duendiah gave a slow exhale through her nose, placing her wing comfortingly on Mai's shoulder. Silence was Duendiah's answer, and Mai could not feel upset or angry with her friend. Seeing the three dragons Kitami was so happily playing with, Mai could not help the unease that would come upon Kitami. It was the uncertainty of Kitami being present and connected with the things around her of will, of nature, of chaos and many more.

"The more Kitami distorts the cosmos, the more she severs her presence. The both of us could feel our daughter's will disappearing over time." Mai wringed her hands together, as the welling of helplessness coursed into her.

"No, Kitami will not disappear nor will she be disconnected to her parents and friends." Duendiah said and felt the strong yet wavering gaze from Mai.

Duendiah turned to Mai and explained, "The vanquisher, or I would say our benefactor, had kept us sane when we were sealed away as we endlessly conducted our writings. Our benefactor gave us the means to understand our winged scriptures residing within us, but we could only understand enough before we reach the margin that defies so many logic, equation, and atom itself. Our benefactor wanted Kitami to have our scriptures passed onto her, but only if we have the consent of the involved parties." She smiled as Mai stared at her wide-eyed.

"What will happen to you? And what will happen to Kitami?" Mai asked with conflict and hopefulness whirling in the gleams of her eyes.

Duendiah snorted and stretched her wings, "All we did in our concealment were muses of fates and destines out of boredom and wasting time." She smiled as Mai giggled.

"We will be fine. As for Kitami..." Duendiah shrugged, "You have but the benefactor's word that she will understand the scriptures, and that you endure a little longer as you follow where her miracle wonders." She gave a small smile as Mai sighed and looked to Mikoto.

The two goddesses found each other's eyes at the same time, wearing an expression of distress and questions. Duendiah gently pushed Mai to meet their lovers. Iyora saw them and smiled as Duendiah gazed at her, silently communicating with their eyes.

"Why don't you two talk with each other for now? I am certain Iyora has filled in what I have said with you to Mikoto." Duendiah patted on Mai's shoulder after giving her a nod.

Iyora nuzzled Duendiah and whispered, "Come love, we leave the two dears to discuss on their matters."

Duendiah grinned and nodded, and then the two of them walked towards the three dragons and Kitami, who were distance away from Mai and Mikoto. Mai came closer to Mikoto and immediately embraced each other. The two goddesses sighed, but their shoulders were stiff from the conflicting decision they have to make.

"I love Kitami… I love our daughter, and although I'm not sure of their benefactor and the scriptures. I'm willing to accept it for the sake of our daughter." Mai leaned back in Mikoto's arms, as she fixed her troubled gaze to Mikoto's golden-eyes.

Mikoto nodded, "Mikoto agrees too. Kitami should not suffer for her actions that were unprecedented. Yet…" She raised her hands and lovingly cupped Mai's cheek.

"Will Mai be there with Mikoto and Kitami? To endure what may come with love and care together?" Mikoto added, searching for the willingness in each other's eyes.

Mai smiled and leaned in to Mikoto to press their lips together in a chaste kiss, "I do." She whispered and laid their foreheads together, laughing softly as they heard Kitami squealing with joy.

"Let's give them some time to be with Kitami and answer them later." Mai whispered, and she could feel Mikoto looking at her with understanding.

The two goddesses shared a smile as they turned to look at the five dragons giving Kitami a wonderful time. Mai and Mikoto kept their gazes on Kitami, noticing their daughter's eyes sparkling with excitement, the giggles, smiles, and squeals as the dragons sung.

"Kitami should have some friends when we look for a home." Mikoto said, and Mai agreed with her as they squeezed each other's hands, feeling ready and willing.

* * *

**Author's afterword:- Hello! I had rough time with this chapter, but I finally had it going. I've also edited the previous chapter to be better, but I don't really remember what I've edited at all. I went with my instincts on what I believe was glaringly wrong and corrected it. Not really a good attitude to edit or check for errors honestly, but I kept on or felt like I've read the same sentences repeatedly, thinking that it was wrong. I did the best I can to make chapter one better and that's all I had in mind. That's all I wanted to notify.**

**I hope you enjoyed what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Kitami's eyes were wide and blinking, as she watched Mai scatter the remains and remnants of the forest, Scripture's Haunts. Kitami was in Mikoto's arms, floating far up at the sky in a horizontal angle; defying the notion and laws of physics and gravity, as it were for entities such as them. The five dragons were affected by gravity however, flapping their wings in the sky vertically angled with the two goddesses, watching Mai from afar.

Mai stood upon and in the midst of the ashes and charred black grounds caused by her deadly fire. The dragons had assured Mai that they were very glad – elated even – of the forest burned along with the outcasts that have resided here.

There was no remorse for those who were in 'Scripture's Haunts', regardless of those who have just entered or fallen hollow. Mai did not feel the least bit upset or sympathetic of them, because this forest did fall into ruins by greed and ambition indefinitely. An applause or admiration was earned however. Surely, those ambitious souls were courageous and determined, regardless of their desires or objectives.

Meditating in a standing stance with eyes closed, Mai could feel the spirits' husks and empty souls. Strangely enough, the scrolls turned trees had the memories of the dead preserved, and it helped Mai bring peace to the empty souls, mostly. The ashes snaked across the ground, and the charred grounds turned onto the earth repeatedly, swallowing up the ashes. The souls have no more of a connection to their remains, since they have long lost their sense of will and desire.

However, the task Mai was about to perform was rendered ineffective, but continued onwards. The predecessors and ancestors' souls of the five dragons were stubborn, denying their fallen and destroyed civilization built upon scribed scrolls of trees and endless pursuit for knowledge.

The cause of that were the scrolls itself, as it has and had been written by the continuing line and generations of dragons preserved with their memories. The lineage had come to a stop with but five dragons to continue scribing, which eventually bored the dragons when the goddesses first met them. Having met nobody but their own kin, the two entities intrigued their curiosity and subdued the two goddesses' hostility against each other.

Anyway, the soils have now become a barren pale brown of earth, and the ashes were buried deep underground, leaving no traces or remains of the forest or outcasts. The souls were what was left; orbs of ghostly greens rising above the ground and across the land, awaiting for Mai's 'divination'. 'Divination' the worshippers and believers have called it, but it was just 'reconstructing' and 'rewiring' of the universal law.

Goddesses and gods like Mai and Mikoto were just a part of the large construction of the universe. Yet, more mysteries remained and suffice to say, the oldest of gods and entities were none other than Mai and Mikoto. Possessing the power to traverse dimensions than just the instruments of their elements and will of the universe.

As such, Mai summoned forth the call of ruins, emitting and roaring the first sound – a pained wail, as if a silent yet frightening shriek from the abyss. The sound itself frightened the five dragons and staggered in their flight.

Thankfully, Mikoto was beside the dragons and had them up in the air, rather than plummeting down towards the earth. Kitami cooed in awe at the sight of Mai's force, and the writ passed on from the five dragons reacted to her excitement. The writs on Kitami's body suppressed her powers, so that she will not cause disarray or unintended changes in the universe and dimensions while awake.

Mikoto smiled in both relief and joy as her baby can now open her eyes and see the world, rather than constantly be put to sleep because of Kitami's power. Mikoto placed a gentle kiss to Kitami's temple and gave her hand to Kitami's reaching hand. The news and change would bring great joy to Mai.

Soon enough, the sound quietly fell silent, and the dragons could flap their wings again as fear let them go. Most would have succumbed to their fears and faint just from the sound. The courage to withstand the first sign (sound) will be known and found within themselves.

"Astounding! What an amazing power to witness and behold." Voaahub commented, shivering with the other dragons as their composures returned.

Mikoto smirked and kept silent about the other things Mai could do. As accounted, Mai eyes snapped open: her irises burning with raging flames, the whites of her eyes has turned black as the abyss, and the pupils transformed into a swirling purple vortex; like the stars of the universe. The sudden change of Mai's presence and the air around them quaked with an uncomfortable, sucking pressure – affecting the entire world, except for Mikoto and Kitami.

"This feeling… it's as if… we- no everything!" Iyora and the dragons grimaced, as their very form _felt_ like being pulled inwards.

The souls too were taken by the overwhelming change and presence of Mai, shrieking ghoulishly as the form of the orbs changed into tiny black holes. To witness such a sight, let alone brave it and remain calm was difficult, and could damage the centre of one's self. The second sign (feel) has begun, challenging the state of one's calmness, and they would be durable in the test of times, should they succeed.

Mikoto grinned and softly hushed Kitami squealing in excitement, as that would make Mai proud to show-off to her daughter. However, a cataclysmic quake vibrated across the world, and Mikoto laughed softly as Mai decided to show-off the power of Ruination. There was no need to worry about the dragons, despite of their very first experience witnessing Mai's 'divination'. Moreover, nobody was going get hurt from a quake that does nothing, but shake at the very core in everything, literally.

Shortly after the quakes have stopped, Mai sucked in a deep, long breath, clenching her hands into fists at the sides of her waist, and initiated the third sign (essence) that would bring warmth. The dragons were allowed a moment of respite, and caught a glimpse of tiny black holes flying across the land. In a single release of Mai's breath, suddenly, the dragons fell still at the same time the black holes did; and in a single blink, the whole world was envisioned in deep darkness.

Mikoto shivered with excitement, and Kitami bawled out in joyous laughter as they were enveloped in a momentary 'blink of the universe'. Mikoto heard the breathless gasps from the dragons; no doubt, they have thought and believed what felt like 'a blink of death'. Mikoto hoped that the dragons could bear a little bit more as Mai almost finished her task.

The black holes consisting of souls have disappeared from sight, but the air remained chill to the bones for a brief while. As Mai inhaled, the air turned warm, and as she opened and pushed her hands forward, forming a triangle with her hands outstretched. Mai gently blew through the triangle of her hands and let forth the warmest feeling across the world, or even the universe.

Mai finalised the last of her 'divination' with a gentle clap, and the world suddenly blinked again. This time, it was a vastness of white for a brief moment. A sudden warmth encased the world. There was a brief moment of renewal that felt strangely, yet welcomingly warm – like being affectionately released and free from a baggage chained around the body. Either way, Mai has done her work and smiled, as the pale brown earth dissolved into ripples, and in its place is water – real, clean water.

Standing and hovering above the water, Mai asked to nobody, "Is this what you will become?"

There was no vocal answer, but the gentle and pure essence of air blowing across Mai's face. The dragons felt it too, 'the beginning of air', answered wholly and rendered them speechless in awe. Mikoto amusedly smiled as Kitami squealed in laughter and squirmed in her arms when the air tickled Kitami for a brief moment.

"As you will and as you wish. Do you understand the necessity of natural disorder because of such restless and prideful souls?" Mai queried firmly, lowering her arms and clasping her hands together in an imposing, yet benevolent aura.

The mass body of water responded with tiny whirlpools rising upwards from the surface. Then it fell on the surface and splashed, causing waves and ripples on the water.

Mai smiled, "Then I shall not linger anymore. Farewell, and endure until ruins." She said as her eyes returned to its original colours: purple irises, white sclera, and black pupils.

Mai flew upwards to the sky to join with her wife, daughter, and the dragons. Mai grinned as Kitami reached out for her as she came closer towards her daughter, floating horizontally with Mikoto and Kitami. Mikoto gently let Kitami go into Mai's arms and moved to kiss her wife's cheek.

"You did great, show-off." Mikoto chuckled as Mai wrapped her into Mai's arm alongside Kitami.

Mai grinned, "It's been awhile since I've done that. Plus, I got spectators watching me and, why not?" She stuck her tongue out and winked at Mikoto.

Mikoto smiled and shook her head as the three goddesses rotated their angles to be vertical like the dragons. Kitami patted onto Mai's cheek and blew raspberries to earn Mai's amused attention. Mai turned her eyes to Kitami and giggled at the furrowed brows of her daughter. Mai leaned in playfully rubbed the tip of her nose on Kitami's cheek. Kitami giggled as she cupped Mai's nose and gleamed with joy in her eyes.

"Mama." Kitami said, her fingers squeezing Mai's nose with soft, small fingers.

"I'm not showing-off, right Kitami?" Mai cooed and chastely kissed Kitami's nose, eliciting a small coo from Kitami's mouth.

Mikoto rolled her eyes and pinched Mai's side. Mai gave a little yelp and grinned as Mikoto stared at her with an unbelieving look. Then Mai leaned in fully to kiss Mikoto's lips, whilst Mikoto covered Kitami's eyes just before their lips met.

As they parted their lips, "I love you~." Mai chimed and smirked as Mikoto gave a lopsided grin and blush.

"I love Mai too." Mikoto replied and pulled her hand off Kitami's eyes.

As the two goddesses turned to look at their daughter, they chuckled at the pouting expression Kitami gave. They affectionately stroked Kitami's head, and then turned to look at the dragons, huddling together discussing something animatedly and interestedly. The joy and happiness fleeted away as Mai looked at them with worry. Mikoto placed an assuring to Mai's back and softly smiled. Mai leaned back to the caring touch.

"There's nothing to worry about Mai. They look excited – if not, compelled." Mikoto said.

Mai sighed and commented, "I hope so. Most who have witnessed the sight would have lusted for such power, reeled in fear, or think it insidious."

"Perhaps. But, Mikoto trust and believe they are family, and they wouldn't think of it that way." Mikoto confidently assured.

The five dragons turned to Mai with a thoughtful look; each harbouring questions, but led to one thing they needed to know.

Mortier kindly smiled and asked, "That which you do, was it in accord to the law and system of the universe, or was it your assessment and decree to the universe?"

"There is no decisive answer to that question. The laws constantly changes as or based on each individual will's perception and limited spatial interactions. We believe that as entities, we are _constructed_ to maintain or neglect the universe – or so we can choose to accept." Mai answered and explained, and the dragons nodded with deep, contemplating hums and expressions.

"Does this mean what you did diverged from what you were _supposed_ to abide to?" Kiab asked.

Mai and Mikoto looked to each other in communicative silence, and then turned their heads to the dragons with answers that might not be answers.

"That would be what most **can** think." Mikoto answered and shared a cheeky smile with Mai.

The dragons were confused, but somewhat understood the goddesses. However, Duendiah's expression changed from confused, to a slowly forming grin. Iyora quirked a brow when she glanced at Duendiah. Duendiah smiled and gave a wink. Iyora rolled her eyes and thought affectionately, 'Duendiah, the spear of the mind'.

"Well then, brothers and sisters, I think it's about time we depart. I'm certain we will understand more as we travel amongst the stars and discuss it over time." Duendiah said with a confident finality.

The four dragons looked to Duendiah with an agreeing nod of their heads. Kiab however, was a little hesitant, and caught Mortier's worried glance.

"What is it, young sister?" Mortier whispered.

Kiab's eyes widened for a short moment, and then she gave a small smile and shook her head. As Kiab looked to her brothers and sisters, she hoped they would understand her wish.

"Sisters, brothers…" Kiab called and had their attention, "I'm not ready to depart this planet, yet. I wish to travel alone and fulfil one last desire, before I join the rest of you."

The four dragons smiled and understood what their little sister needed.

"We understand. We shall await you at the moon, Kahj." Iyora said with a gentle and knowing gaze in her eyes.

Kiab smiled thankfully at them, "Thank you."

The dragons turned to the goddesses with a warm look and went over to say their farewells. Mai and Mikoto could feel their gratefulness and excitement as they hugged, patted, and shook hands before they spilt up and departed. Four of the dragons flew up towards space, while their youngest sibling flew across the sky and briefly looked back at the three goddesses with a smirk.

"Bai, bai, bai." Kitami excitedly repeated for a short while, thanks to Kiab's amusement and little torture.

"Great. Now she's gonna' do that for a long while." Mai groaned and pouted, as Kitami cooed and amused herself saying 'Bai' repeatedly.

Mikoto grinned, "Mai, Mai, Mai." She repeated alongside with Kitami's 'Bai', instigating more amusement from her daughter and annoying Mai.

Mai glared at Mikoto as her wife and daughter continued to annoy her with 'Mai's and 'Bai's from their mouths. Mai growled and hugged them both to her chest, and then spun around in a whirlwind. Joys of laughter, squeals, and giggles took over the annoyances. The happy trio's joy lasted until Mai stopped, as Mikoto felt dizzy and leaned onto her. Mai chuckled with Kitami laughing at Mikoto's dizzy expression.

"Um…" A voice timidly spoke behind them.

Mai held her loved ones and turned her head to the side, "Could you please come to the front? My wife is a little sick." She said amusedly and yet, her presence was still intimidating.

"O-of course." The timid voice replied and flew around the three goddesses with a frightened haste.

Kitami's attention turned to the newcomer and gaped in awe at the beautiful sight of the meticulously crafted shawl. The newcomer smiled in relief as Kitami's hand reached out for it. Mikoto's eyes looked from Kitami's reaching hand, to the shawl, and then the newcomer. Mikoto weakly leaned back with Mai helping her and thanked Mai with a gentle squeeze to Mai's hand. Looking at the newcomer with a tender and friendly gaze, Mikoto moved forward to speak with the person with the shawl.

Said person is a Toanoi, a feathered being of the sky and barren lands. The Toanoi flies the sky with its mysterious green tendrils on its feathered back and body. Toanoi has no legs, but it has stingers to poke and stay on the ground. The stingers absorb dry and barren essence of the land to fill up the bubbles along the tendrils, which allowed them to stay afloat and fly the skies. The body of the Toanoi is also capable of emitting spores, which pollinates the barren grounds to remain barren and contain water. The head of the Toanoi looks flat-headed and puffy, and the feathers coloured its face like a marking, or a tribal marking rather. The Toanoi's eyes are near the corners of its small and short succulent-beak, and it rotates where it looks with its crescent-pupils.

"You must be from the Jyui-in-in tribe. Mikoto would like to know your name." Mikoto grinned as the Toanoi gaped and rolled its beak with surprise.

The Toanoi would never have thought to be recognised by its red, white, and yellow feather markings on its face. The Toanoi composed itself and lowered its head and beak respectfully to Mikoto.

"This Toanoi is Hyei-yei In-in. I serve as messenger and mailmen to my tribe." Hyei-yei's voice was like a whistle as he spoke, and the beak moved about to control the tones and patterns of his voice.

Mikoto lowered her head so that her chin touched her chest: her arms by the sides extended and raised upward in a semi-circle outward to inward, until her hands meet together in fists. Then, Mikoto pulled her hands to the waist level, and moved them upward up to the sternum with the heels of her palms facing beneath her chin. The gesture is a formal respect and acceptance of the Toanois. The gesture is simple, but slightly strenuous for those that are not Toanois.

Hyei-yei whistled sweetly and merrily, "Zeiyee! Zeiyee!" It chirped in reply with a thankful and amazed tone.

"Sage of Jyui-in-in asks and wants to see the three of you. Please, please! Go with me to tribe." Hyei-yei said and shifted the shawl wrapped on his tendrils to his beak, as to present himself that he was now doing his honoured task.

Mikoto turned to look at Mai, and as their eyes met, they knew something had occurred. Whether it had something to do with Kitami's power or not remained to be seen, as the writs were now actively moving on her body.

Mai nodded, and Mikoto looked back to Hyei-yei and replied, "We will go with you to your tribe."

* * *

**Author's afterword:- Hello! I've been very lazy and sucked into video games until I got that 'want' to start writing. I have been thinking of and creatively inspired by Studio Ghibli's fantasy, monsters, and the world they make.**

**I think the power show from Mai was not as overwhelming or flashy, but that's what I wanted to go with and tried to make it seem unnatural, yet spiritual. It's surprisingly longer than I expected, so I'm not sure if it stalled the pace unnecessarily. (Shrugs shoulders)**

**Then there's the new creature that I have conjured and left out some details, because they're going to be irrelevant until the setting is right. There are more details for the Toanois, but the story isn't at the right place to properly set them up. I'll see how it works and goes on the next chapter though.**

**I hope you enjoyed what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Traversing across the ocean, and then pass the waves of sands; the three goddesses and a Toanoi saw the village of Jyui-in-in. From afar, steams puffed out between the crevices of the barren earth. The steams were the processed spores of the Toanois. Deep beneath the ground held water that had been continuously stored and released from the Toanoi's harvest.

Speaking of harvest, two platoons of Toanois were approaching the village from both sides. The platoons were carrying a large cloth with all the Toanois occupied from holding it up. Sands, barren soils, fossils, and withered plants were gathered together on the cloths.

Kitami's curious gaze was kept on the platoons carrying the cloths. Mai and Mikoto however, were concerned of the massive cloths carrying sands and barren soils needed for storing and spreading water, while the fossils and plants for cloths. The unique creations of the Toanoi had gained them well trades for their strong and beautiful cloths along with its meticulous designs.

Thus, purchasing such cloths would allow two things: protective armour as close to chainmail for a cheaper price, and lasting sturdy blanket during the winters which could be dried off easily even after it was wet. Not to mention the cloths regenerate at the cost of withering sooner over time.

Hyei-yei explained and answered to the goddesses of their current predicament, "Toanois are at war. We and other tribes are preparing fast to defend all Toanois. But Sage is uncertain and worried, because Toanois don't fight."

Mikoto nodded, "Was it the best choice when you could fly towards space to find a new planet?"

Hyei-yei shook his head, "We Toanois won't go to space if Sages commands not."

Hyei-yei ushered, "Come, come! Sage will tell you more." He floated ahead with one of his tendril beckoning them.

Mai, Mikoto, and Kitami headed for the village with concerning questions. It was to be expected that with the Toanois lack of fighting abilities, others would seek to extort or exploit the cloths and waters they could provide. Unfortunately, Toanois did not handle stress very well, as they start to rot away and release very dangerous toxins that must not come in contact with. Toanois were carefree and happy people, especially around their kin and village.

As the three goddesses flew through the village; made of cloths everywhere and sand flowing down on some cloths. The goddesses took notice of the Toanoi's busy and puzzled state at making weapons and armour. Their cloths had mostly been used to identify their occupations and buildings. Of course, the homes and buildings of the Toanois was a living cloth that continued to expand or condense as desired. The source of that living cloth came from the core of Jyui-in-in: the hive.

Kitami had been silent, and Mai looked down at Kitami in her arms. Kitami was looking left and right at each passing structures, piqued by the breathing cloth that changed colours in patterns and sequences. Such as a spiral pattern going down along a strip, and then meeting a wedge pattern. The two patterns collide, and as if a beat was struck, waves of neon-lights streamed across and drew colours amongst the architectures. It looked as if the cloth was expanding and shrinking by the colliding patterns

Standing and flying across with ease, Mai whispered and spoke with Kitami to everything that Kitami looked at. It was a good opportunity for Kitami with her powers being suppressed to learn about the world. The dreams might have given Kitami some knowledge (thanks to their mothers' dream weaving), but it would not do much if she could not make any connection or grasp with the fabrications and functions of the current space and world.

The three goddesses came to a halt when they reached the centre of the village, where all the cloths had been woven and rolled out from the hive. The core and hive of the Toanoi's village rooted by the large clothed-pillar was the primary important source of all Toanoi's abode – the living cloth. The living cloth was not handmade or crafted, but performed together in a settlement ritual of the Toanois. The ritual was commenced over and on a barren land filled with decaying vegetation and buried bones. Moreover, the ritual appeased the dead and turned their bones into living cloths.

Hyei-yei asked of the goddesses to wait and make themselves comfortable while he called for the Sage. Mikoto nodded and went to be with her family as the Toanois showed Kitami their trading cloths. They were next to the sheets of folded trading cloths the Toanois had brought out by Mai's request. Mikoto sat down cross-legged next to Mai with Kitami crawling on the clothed ground to look at the offered cloths.

The Toanoi explained that the trading cloths were made by demand after a courier showed their set of cloths to the client. Once the client have picked their choices, the Toanois began their production with the use of dead plants and fossils. Kitami understood what they were saying, and looked to the Toanoi opening a cloth-bag of fossils and plants. The Toanoi began showing their process and work of converting the materials.

The Toanoi started with gathering the bag to his front and bundling the living cloth around the items inside it, like a basin of sort. They did this in order to dissolve the items into liquid using their gathered spores inside their bubbles. They peeled off some of the bubbles from their tendril and put them in the cloth-like basin. Unlike the spores the Toanoi emitted off from the bubble and body, the bubble slowly melted and filled the basin with a soft green, hot liquid.

In a short while, the items have dissolved together in the green hot liquid. They waited until the steam evaporated, and then they used their tendril to stir the liquid around. Stirring and stirring, and then dipping their tendril out to produce a thin strand of sticky ooze sticking to the tip of their tendril. Looking at the strand of ooze, the colour appeared to be faded and transparent. The Toanoi said they must start with weaving the thread first, determine the layer and thickness, coat the colours, and then the method of drying: cold or hot.

The Toanoi proceeded to knit and weave the ooze-like thread with their tendrils. The thread could be left up in the air and continue the length of the string, thanks to their bubbles. From a regular's view, it looked easy, but the transparent thread was hard enough to look at. Mai asked the Toanoi if she could have a go at it, and he allowed her.

Kitami tilted her head as she watched Mai dip the tip of her last finger in the surface of the ooze. Unlike the Toanois weaving and knitting the thread, Mai used her set of fingers nimbly and admitted aloud that hers would not look as good as the Toanois. The difference was marginally seen (if you squint and look at the faint glint of the ooze) from the gap between each thread: Mai's thread had too many gaps and a lot of overlapping in order to close in the gaps with a gentle pull, while the Toanoi was seamless and had less overlapping thanks to their tendril's ability to shrink or enlarge.

"Ah, marvelled by our cloth-making, are you?" An elderly voice multiplied in soft echoes, spoke to them.

The goddesses turned to look at the Sage of Jyui-in-in with a smile. The cheerful-eyes of the Sage and long tribal marking extending from his face was quite the majestic sight. The Sage had the most beautiful patterns amongst his feathers, giving off a tender feeling about him. The goddesses was about to stand, but the Sage halted them with a raise of his tendril.

"Please remain as you are, Mai and daughter. Jyui-Zen would like to speak with Mikoto only." Jyui-Zen, the Sage of Jyui-in-in, said as he bowed.

Mikoto looked to Mai, and was given the go with a soft pat to her knee. Mikoto smiled and briefly patted Mai's hand and Kitami's back, before going along with Jyui-Zen. Kitami was in a world of her own as she watched the beautiful weaving to notice Mikoto leaving. Anyway, Jyui-Zen guided Mikoto to the hive of the living cloths and immediately discussed his worries.

The Toanois were going to fight back. They have been too lenient to the offenders that have harmed and attacked their kin. The people viewed the Toanois as resourceful pets and cloth-makers that have little to no means of fighting back, except when they die. The Sages of Toanois felt that they must not run and hide anymore as tradition insisted. They want to fight back and show that even the most peaceful of people would snap back.

However, a few of the Sages felt that fighting would only end poorly, as they have little-to-no history or experience to fight. They suggested to either appeal, or run and hide until the world have forgotten about them. Appealing to the people would be tricky and fragile, as no doubt the Toanois have the means to mass-produce cheap armours and water with resources that have lacking recycling properties. Running and hiding would force the Toanois to rendezvous and clump together into a giant meteorite to blend in with asteroid belts; risking the probability of grazing or smashing onto another rock and kill one of their own. Either way were too risky.

Mikoto asked what Jyui-Zen thought of his people fighting. Frankly, Jyui-Zen would rather fight, but he has little confidence in any victory and end up with death or slavery. Jyui-Zen went on with the fact that the Toanois could most likely use their spores as an additional weapon. Yet, it would not suffice against the technology they might face.

"The Toanois have seen their own loved ones slowly suffer; milked dry for water and cloth. Though we Toanois lack fortitude and resilience, Jyui-Zen have seen the strength in the Toanois. Will you not lend us the knowledge to make weapons and armours? Even though the Toanois are devoid of fighting techniques?" Jyui-Zen turned to Mikoto with a look that troubled him.

Mikoto hummed and crossed her arms, "Even if Mikoto gave you the knowledge to arm yourself, you would not think further to improve the armours and weapons. Gain victory for a few years, but later, they would soon counter what you are armed with." She said.

Jyui-Zen sighed with a low and hollow whistle, "Even then, the Toanois are ready to fight. Toanois have gone on the run for too long, and we are determined to protect our homes. We are not animals; we are people."

Mikoto darkly grinned, "Then, are your people willing to bear the burden of aggression and murder?" She smirked as Jyui-Zen curiously looked at her.

Jyui-Zen paused for a moment and then asked, "What is aggression and murder?"

Mikoto's smirk grew wider, "Aggression is a behaviour that induces or grates on violence and temper. Your people would likely turn hostile against one another after your war is over because of this." She answered, intriguing Jyui-Zen.

"Murder is an action that commits the death of another, either premeditated or desire. Your people have committed this act upon their death, killing innocent people upon their vain freedom." Mikoto stated, earning a confused look from Jyui-Zen.

"What do you mean, Goddess of Dark Enlightenment?" Jyui-Zen asked.

Mikoto smiled and answered, "You need not my help, when your people have already made their kill to innocent people."

Jyui-Zen became defensive, "Impossible. We lack the mind-set or pull to commit 'killing'. Toanois have always been peaceful."

Mikoto shook her head, "When pushed to the corner and caved with no escape, oneself is unleashed in a brief state of berserk. Your people have already learned to kill, and slowly grow from the sapling of aggression. This change is because you felt and believed something." Her words stilled Jyui-Zen into shock.

"Then, is this _change_… what brought all of Toanois to act this way?" Jyui-Zen had just realised both what his people were turning and becoming, and that he himself could feel the lurch of unknown emotions in him.

Mikoto smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "The root remains, and its growth expands and changes as the will abides. All it takes is choice, even when close to the end."

Jyui-Zen fell silent for a brief moment, and then, "Please, let us continue."

Mikoto smirked and followed Jyui-Zen whilst he contemplates. Before the Toanois worshipped Mikoto, she had already seen the changes in them as they were captured and isolated from their kin. It was predictable as Mikoto watched the Toanois yearn and beg to their captors to let them go and see their family once in a while, or else they would die. The greed within the people however, offered no compassion and saw the Toanois as pets. The injustice infuriated Mikoto and brought upon the Toanois a poisonous death from stress and isolation.

Mikoto's plan was about to succeed. One more push, one more step, and one last break to unlock the potential within the Toanois. Mikoto just knew that the Toanoi's potential would shake the world and people of their view, including themselves. Mikoto amusedly and darkly smirked; she was the Goddess of Dark Enlightenment after all.

The two eventually reached the stomach of the village, where Toanois gathered their harvest and resources beneath the many buildings. The 'stomach' of the village had sands, soils, fossils, and plants being swollen into the mouth of the hive. The hive was very large and the centre of labour for the Toanois. Going inside, the numerous Toanois were converting their resources and managing their needs carefully. Even Toanois, need to drink and eat despite off their minimal management.

Jyui-Zen and Mikoto landed and stopped in front of the rolls of living cloths, fed with sand and fossils by the Toanois. Jyui-Zen sighed as he placed his tendril on a roll of cloth.

"Recently, within these cloths are the spirits of the Toanois. We-… All of Toanois were roused by the unknown, at first. And as it went on, the Toanois begun to realise what happened to our missing people." Jyui-Zen turned to Mikoto and added.

"Toanois have appeased the dead not of our kin, but we know not to ease one of our own." Jyui-Zen drooped and sighed.

Mikoto clasped her hands together to her waist, "You sought my advice because of their spirit, not the war." She stated and earned a nod from Jyui-Zen.

"What we would do and soon become into is new to us, but will the spirit of the Toanois find rest and peace?" Jyui-Zen asked, firmly and tenderly.

Mikoto laughed, echoing her voice throughout the village and momentarily startling the Toanois. Meanwhile, Mai grinned and shook her head as she knew this one of Mikoto's scheme coming to a close, while Kitami squealed at the tremor of Mikoto's voice.

"More than that! Seek out and listen to the spirit of your kin, and you will be granted knowledge that has been hidden inside of you. Then, you will strike with the elements by your side." Mikoto smiled as Jyui-Zen whistled and ordered all of Toanois.

The sound of the whistle was a fractured, silent, and static sound that very few could hear. Jyui-Zen called and asked all of Toanois, including the Sages on other tribes, to gather around their hives and start communicating to the spirits of their lost people. Mikoto smirked and left the hive to return to her family. Mai already knew something was going on and took Kitami into her arms to find Mikoto. The three goddesses met shortly after as the rest of the Toanois flew towards the hive.

"Another scheme undergone success I presume?" Mai knowingly smiled.

Mikoto chuckled and pointed upwards, "Let's be on our way. We'll go anywhere for now."

Mai agreed and asked Kitami to open a gap. Mikoto raised her brows as Kitami clapped her hands and opened a gap in the middle of the air. Mai winked at Mikoto and entered the gap. Mikoto smirked and followed after, surprised and amazed at the speed in which Kitami grasped her powers. They ended up somewhere depressingly silent and void of any activity.

"Well, I thought I'd let our Kitami go where she wants. She was a bit fidgety when she discovered how to tear open the barrier of the world." Mai explained and closed the gap behind them.

Mikoto nodded and pouted, "Mikoto won't get to see them play with their new potential."

Mai laughed and pulled Mikoto into a one-armed hug, "If you had seen them, you would be criticising and rambling at their very inexperienced discovery."

Mikoto gave a low groan twiddled her index fingers, "Mikoto doesn't nag that much. She just felt annoyed at their pointless fumbling." Mikoto murmured, and Kitami responded with a pull of her mother's cheek.

Mai laughed at Kitami chastising Mikoto, "Good job girl!"

"Whyyy?" Mikoto whined and hugged her two beloved girls.

The family merrily enjoyed their cuddling moment for a short while. Then, they turned their gazes to the world they're in. It was a very dull world of faded-green landscape, barely a flora or fauna but a blank ground and sky. The sky did not move, and the ground was dead. There were these strange black things that wiggled on its own eerily and spread out amongst the ground, like living veins and nerves of crevices.

"So, we have finally come to meet." Said a voice that hovered from around them.

"How would we have met, when only your voice is sound?" Mai said back.

Right in front of them, a gathering of the sky swirled downwards and formed together. The black things were sucked in, and the world turned into a blank abyss except for the dead, blank, ground. Forming together in a sudden rush of swirling clouds and furious whirlwinds, it made shape. A formless body curtained to the ground, blank of legs but what seemed to be round hands and arms, cone-like body, and a maw for a 'head'.

"I am that who hates all of nature, but loves the will. I welcome you to rest upon on my temporary plane."

* * *

**Author's afterword: I have long overdue and neglected this story. It's very challenging for me to come up with a lore and world to build in a story than I do with action and adventure. In any case, this one had me thinking wrongly, because I was THINKING instead of letting the story flow out. To make it a little bit clear; I should not be thinking how the story SHOULD be, but to let my creativity carve out freely and decide what it feels is fitting (Wouldn't make any sense since the story itself a purely fantasy and fictional, but hey). There were times that in some parts of the story that I feel shouldn't be necessary to put in.**

**I had thought of expanding to the next chapter to expose more about the Toanois, but that isn't what I want from this story and would end up prolonging unnecessary. I don't intend to make a long story out of this as I have two main series that are fun to write. This story was mostly for me to practice conveying my imagination with you guys and to hear out what you think about them. Of course, it varies for people and this story can put people off with the large context of made-up lores and worlds. Plus, it won't be able to relate with you, making it difficult to understand how the world functions in the story.**

**All in all, I hope you enjoyed the story at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The three goddesses followed the creature or entity along the blank world that 'it' was guiding. 'It' said that this world was a temporary dimension to communicate with the goddesses 'severed' from any connection. 'It' was interested in a particular moment that sparked 'its' curiosity from the goddesses. 'It' reshaped the blank world into a simple soft bed to rest on, while the world around them shifted into the vast reaches of the universe.

There were milky ways, asteroid cells, energy wells, spectrum formations, supernova stars, and so on. Such a sight was but a fantasy and fiction to those who have not seen it. The three goddesses would always find the beauty and chaos at the edges of the universe and its rarer parts overwhelming to understand. This was coming from two goddesses who were probably as old as the beginning of the universe.

Still, the entity moved them somewhere to a familiar sight of the First Nexus. This nexus was where the two goddesses made their appearances and awed the other entities. A large well within the ruined pillars of arches could be seen as they were brought closer to the centre of the nexus. Within and above the well was a large glass orb called Galaxy Map. The Galaxy Map was the map and scale of the universe. It did not work anymore after what had occurred here.

'It' stopped them near the glass orb and waved 'its' arm in one sweep across the orb. The cracks of the orb cracked further and all around, and then it suddenly compressed into mirrors circling around them. The mirrors hover and surrounded them, circling slowly as they spun in place. Then, figments of faded constellations came out of the mirrors. These living constellations were going to play and teach Kitami to keep her occupied, while the parents help the creature of 'its' curiosity.

"You wanted to know what happened here in the First Nexus, and that we can give you a story of that time. However, Mikoto and I were on neutral terms, until the incident began and made us hostile towards each other after that. Would that still help?" Mai asked.

The creature responded, "Yes. There is something amiss at that period, or that I would believe. Nevertheless, simply tell me your story, and I will give you the way to your new home, possibly."

Mikoto tilted her and inquired, "Possibly?"

"I presume it as such, because the wills there sought a new master. They are very willing to welcome someone 'specific' to look into there." The creature answered.

"What makes you so sure that we will find a home there?" Mikoto asked.

The creature cryptically replied, "Because their will called out, and in which I bring you upon will's choice."

Mai laid her hand on Mikoto's arm to stop another question. They shared a look that was spoken to each other without words. Mikoto was not too sure about the creature or that they should trust 'it'. They could not sense 'it' as a part of nature or an element like anger, fire, atoms, energy, light, sorrow, joy, malice, love, greed, gold, wood and such. This creature was far from an entity or a nature. In all of their journeys, almost everything was compounded to either entity or nature.

However, Mai simply smiled softly and gently squeezed Mikoto's arm. Mai turned and directed her gaze to Kitami playing with the constellations and freely using her powers. Mikoto followed Mai's gaze and looked to her child, and she understood what Mai meant. Kitami brought them here, and Mikoto did not believe that she opened the portal here, but the creature. Mikoto's guard lowered and decided to trust her daughter bringing them here. The creature had noticed their exchange and did not intervene them. The creature only wanted their story, and then they would all go their own ways.

No longer holding doubts, the two goddesses began their tale of the incident, Nexus Throne. The First Nexus was where all entities were gathered and brought to as the universe continued to create, make, and expand. Mai and Mikoto were further before the others, but were basic in their operations and goals. Mai to deform and rot, while Mikoto to process and transcend, Ruin and Enlightenment.

* * *

The numbers in the First Nexus and the entities there, including Mai and Mikoto, were not much. Mai and Mikoto had to divide and provide the entities in the nexus until it reached its space limit. Think of it as a large scrapyard, where 'cellular ores' of entities were gathered to be 'materialised' and 'identified' until their 'properties' branched out. 'Properties' meant that their elements and static individual characteristics would either collide or collapse with the universe's law.

Such that wind in a dimension or world's law was the flow of gases on a large scale; might or would be different to that system's 'formula'. However, in a 'prefixed' and 'offset' dimension or world, that law followed the terms conjugated by the universe's rule. It did not mean that the entity has to follow the rule, but to allow the relativity of its root somewhere within that dimension or world for the entities.

This was their job ordinarily within the First Nexus – to provide substance and algorithm, when the entities have defined their 'pursuits'. 'Pursuits' meaning the things they have in-built or formed by the universe to grow from or of. Ergo, akin to chasing a dream, goal, or milestone in life, the entities expanded as they established their processes within them. This started the entities to seek an 'easy way' towards their 'pursuits' outside Mai and Mikoto's perception.

The Nexus Throne, which the entities themselves created together as a whole and their creation, was not aligned to the rules in the nexus. Thus, the Nexus Throne was just a figment of the entities objective, and would not be able to achieve anything for them. Because, they did not possess the required formulas and solutions to understand building another branched set of roots and accesses, causing the entities to fight over a throne: to be the all to the solutions of their incomplete individuals.

At that time, Mai and Mikoto had no awareness or necessity to worry about the throne. Their purpose was to assist the universe in its expanding creations by constructing a root form for the entities, so that they would resituate the algorithm with more 'definitions'. Mai and Mikoto might not understand the makings of the universe, but they knew their place in the nexus. That suddenly changed however, when the masses of entities began to claim the throne 'rightful' for them; the mathematics and functions Mai and Mikoto instilled in them, scrambled and disrupted their original priorities.

This caused the two goddesses to cease their priorities and assess the problem by cutting off the roots they had built. It did not work and caused the entities to branch out further and fixate their own roots in the nexus. It should not be happening like that at all and forced the goddesses to terminate the entities personally. Whilst they did that, the entities tried to prevent termination and appealed the goddesses about the Nexus Throne, but were put to an end mercilessly. What was unclear to the both of them, was why the entities were responding stably when their algorithms and substances were scrambled. How did the entities even recognise themselves and evade against the goddesses?

Then, it came down to the Nexus Throne, which they assumed was the root of the problem and the cause of the disorder. Thus, the Nexus Throne within the First Nexus of their first home was where the goddesses met and assumed each other. They had not come together to the nexus as a pair, but a separate individual around the clusters of entities. They had no qualms with each other and recognised they had the same compositions with different dedicated tasks.

Following their original objective immediately, they erased the Nexus Throne together. However, as the erasure of the Nexus Throne was completed, the two goddesses went berserk. The entities they had terminated struck back from the residues of the Nexus Throne. The entities desires were massive and overwhelmed the goddesses' control of themselves. In a state of berserk, and as the universe put in more of the entities into the nexus, the goddesses overloaded the entities with too many incompatible 'pursuits'.

With no one or nothing to put a stop of the goddesses and the entities scattering and bringing disorder all around the nexus and themselves, the First Nexus broke. The nexus tore open many portals and pushed out the entities from its space, except for the goddesses. Until all entities were emptied in the nexus, the Galaxy Map shattered and froze Mai and Mikoto. During in that state, the entities forced themselves back into the nexus against its will and took advantage of the goddesses frozen forms by leeching them off and creating their own roots.

In just a matter of seconds, the entities had solidified their forms individually into something known: fire, water, gravity, sound, density, volume, atoms, particles, molecules, and many more. As they sapped the entirety of Mai and Mikoto, the universe blew up from the uncontrolled chaos, and consumed everything to start once again. Yet, it solved nothing. Everything had nothing to start on, and the universe fell silent… blank… and empty. Mai, Mikoto, the entities, and the world that the universe had created homes were frozen.

Then, the Nexus Throne returned by sucking in the entire space of the universe. It turned out that the Nexus Throne too could not remain, as the many varieties of variables and creations had a will of its own. The Nexus Throne shattered apart and spun the fabric and space of the universe. All of it including Mai and Mikoto were caught up in the escalating devastation.

Yet, what appeared to be devastating had brought anew to the universe. Nature was born and balanced the cycles of entities with a connection. Algorithms, equations, formulas, properties, and variables changed to connect with the new existence, Nature. Henceforward, Mai and Mikoto had a piece of Nature's fragment within them. Finally, as each individual wills were restored and given their roots, time continued again until 'The End of Time/World'.

* * *

The tale came to a stop as Mai excused herself to check on her daughter. Kitami worried Mai and Mikoto a lot, as she would cry quietly when something felt wrong. As it turned out, one of the constellations got Mai to come over, while Mikoto told the last few bits of the incident.

The Nexus Throne still existed, but from what both of the goddesses guessed, it took a tinier form and placed itself within everything. The desire to be the all and to unite, conquer, control, and so on seemed to spur from inside unsuspectingly. Although, it was just a theory and that the Nexus Throne simply took another form to comply with Nature.

The creature nodded its gaping-maw head and was satisfied enough of the information. 'It' then told Mikoto about a secluded city ruled by a power-hungry sovereign. The sovereign should be trusted despite of his thirst for power, and that he has no desire to obtain power against its will. 'It' remarked that the sovereign was a unique man in his principles and actions. The sovereign would never do anything against one's will, unless it came to harm or opposing without consent of another will shall anger him greatly.

"How is this sovereign different from others?" Mikoto asked.

The creature sagely answered, "He is one whom accepts his nature, but his malice is overwhelming towards it itself. He shows little desire for himself or others; and his hunger for power thrived exceptionally on one's will."

Mikoto sighed, "Mikoto will have to hang onto your words then. Are you pursuing the Nexus Throne?"

The creature laughed and dismissed the notion, "The throne is not of my interest. The one who commenced it was not what I have thought. There were too many that favoured as they have decided. Moreover, it was probable that they have sought to embody themselves, such that they could interact with either of you."

Mikoto blinked her eyes out of surprise. Mikoto had not thought of that probability, as the entities were only seeking to evolve and root rather than to converse with them. Maybe it was out of desire or eagerness because of the goddesses giving the entities evolutions. In the end, the event happened billions of centuries ago to do anything but learn from it. The creature sucked in the mirrors and constellations into its mouth as Mai returned with Kitami in her arms.

"I'm sorry, but something is wrong with the scribes on Kitami's body." Mai worriedly said, as she carried Kitami squirming uncomfortably from the effects.

Mikoto hurriedly went to check on Kitami and halted the scribe's effects while giving a glance at Mai. Mai had tried to stop it, but it repelled her attempts and then Mikoto too.

"Please, allow me and then be on your way off with haste. The scribe on your daughter's body wants to open a path" The creature was given the approach after Mai and Mikoto's approval.

The creature morphed into a staff with a crescent at its tip and rooted itself in front of Kitami. 'It' asked Mai to turn Kitami 'its' way. Mai kissed the crown of Kitami's head and turned her daughter around in her arms. Mikoto gritted her teeth and watched as the creature nullified the scribes. The scribes froze on Kitami's body as the crescent spun in place. Kitami was still uncomfortable and shedding tears as the burn in her body stung her.

Immediately, the crescent stopped spinning and 'it' immediately morphed into a wormhole. The wormhole's maw was widely opened and pulled out the scribe from Kitami's body. The writ appeared between the wormhole and the three goddesses. Mai consoled her daughter as Mikoto went beside them and looked at the writ. Barely given a look, the writ tore apart and sucked into the wormhole.

"Hurry, jump through the wormhole and find the sovereign! His name is Pride Kelleron. Follow the path the writ has given." The creature spoke.

"Did you bring us here while you're aware our daughter's suffering?" Mai inquired, as she remembered the Dragons saying they were told to pass their scribes onto Kitami.

"The scribes were meant to analyse and modify the written informations into a map. I am opening that route for you, but I was not aware of the aftereffects as she remained here." The creature explained.

Mai cradled her daughter to her chest and looked to Mikoto. Mikoto patted Mai's back and stepped into the wormhole to ease Kitami's pain. They thanked the creature just before going through the wormhole.

'It' replied, "May you find home in the heart of a hateful ruler."

At the creature's parting words, the three goddesses stood upon a path of words. The portal behind them vanished, as if it was never there. Kitami's sobbing got their attention and coddled her to calm her down. Mikoto placed a gentle hand and stroke the back of Kitami's head, reliving and healing her daughter with a peaceful nap. Mai cradled Kitami for a while until Kitami sought out for Mikoto.

After trading places, they could now look around the area. There was not much to look at since they were in between dimensions and universes. Stormy vines, whirling clouds, shifting elements, and a single road of words they were standing on. Their abilities did not work as they have tried to speed by the passage. They were cut off from their powers. Nevertheless, they went along the path with a brewing hope.

"Mai, how come you trust that person?" Mikoto whispered, holding Kitami and patting her daughter's back with ease.

Mai grinned, "Believe me, I don't. We don't even know 'its' name, but it was because I knew that 'it' wouldn't be able to get anything from our past." She clasped her hands behind her back and added.

"Moreover, I just felt that I should believe that 'it' wanted nothing, but to move and guide as or when the will needs it." Mai shrugged her shoulders and looked at Mikoto as if she had done something bad.

Mikoto gave a wag of her eyebrows and thinly smiled, "Honestly, Mai makes Mikoto feel left behind sometimes."

Mai blinked her eyes as Mikoto went on without her, leaving her stuttering, "Eh? Ehh?! Mi-Miko-" Her mouth shut as she stared at Mikoto's back and a hand pointing to their sleeping daughter on Mikoto's shoulder.

Mai sagged her shoulders and fiddled her hands as she followed her quiet, upset wife. Mai mumbled to herself in a way that Mikoto could not resist grinning and forgiving her lover. As insightful as Mikoto could be, Mai had a broader understanding of the unknowns than she did. It frustrated Mikoto sometimes, but she loves Mai anyway. A low whine and sucking of the lower lip, Mikoto turned around to see Mai giving her the pouty lips and adorable sad eyes. Mikoto rolled her eyes and chastely kissed Mai's lips that made her wife sheepishly happy, and then continued onwards together.

* * *

**Author's afterword:- Phew~, I had a rough few days of high fever and thinking about this chapter a week before the fever hit. What had me pulling back a lot was the second segment of the story, which was mostly focused on the universe's background lore. I had to figure how to not overwhelm readers, but keep it relatively understandable for you guys to get the idea about the things that happened there. This to me felt one-sided in a sense that, I get it, but what about them? Feel free to voice out your thoughts.**

**I hope you enjoyed what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Traversing along the worded path, the three goddesses read out the words from it. As it was from Kitami's influence, Mai and Mikoto have not encountered this person, Pride Kelleron. Kelleron appeared to be a manifestation from Kitami's winding of fate and destiny, or at least of sort. This caused the parents to worry that their daughter had done something without regarding the person's awareness. However, they would not underestimate Kitami and believed in her choice.

Alas, to change what had occurred would distort the will of the person. Soon, they would meet Kelleron and see who he was. The name had been written over and over again on their path and foretold some of Kelleron's tale. Kelleron was a fierce man that chose to defy common sense and boundaries of physics. Kelleron was greedy for power, but refused to have or take any when it was not willed to be. Mai and Mikoto found Kelleron to be a lich – an undead with strange vows and hunger for power.

Yet, Kelleron was not hostile unless he sensed a will was threatened in his city made of just bones. Kelleron despised prejudice and refused to close the doors to his city for anyone and anything that sought home. The people feared Kelleron's power the most, and yet safest in his rule. Kelleron did not tolerate those who would do ill against another's consent and will. The punishment was severe and held no mercy, as he claimed their being and soul upon his palm and commanded their will to his word for eternity.

Such a thing was not power in Kelleron's eyes and had no need of their will. Instead, Kelleron subjected them to rise to their potentials, to better one's self and individual, to strengthen their resolve when alone, and move as a group with open hearts. Thus, the people have become open-minded and fastidious as they grow. The power was still in Kelleron's hand, and the people's desires and needs were managed by him according to the needs of their nature and entity.

Based on what was written on the path, Kelleron pursued power with a still tide and loved to see people grow. How that mattered for Kelleron was not stated, and that he was not fond of messengers of higher powers and rights. Kelleron believed in justice and equality through the wills of the individual, rather than their physical nature or embodiment of the entities equating to the perceptions of the world. There was just too much variables to restrict the growth of oneself and to all. Kelleron refused that of good or evil, and saw them as positives and negatives that rule over the influence of individual wills and those with or around them.

At one moment, a holy crusade from many religions invaded the city in the name of their gods. Kelleron let them and announced himself to the holy ones to try and stop him. If they should succeed, than the city would crumble and the people will be left in the holy one's decisions. This intrigued Mai and Mikoto when they read a defying law that should have occurred to Kelleron. An undead must stay dead and their soul pass over to the thereafter. This was not the case for Kelleron when angels and demons, of holy and heretic, gathered in the city's court with their own objectives.

Kitami heavily emphasised that Kelleron was not immune to the holy rites of many religions, including the angels assisting that. The demons however, left early as they came, as they could not waver the people and Kelleron of temptations and servitude. The people in the city liked Kelleron, and were forced to watch and grit as they witnessed the blows and punishment to Kelleron – their friend and sovereign. When the people protested, and the holy ones were about to do harm; Kelleron stomped his foot as he sat on the throne, and the loudest, thunderous boom echoed across the planet. The holy ones wavered, and the heretics scampered away from the city.

Kelleron's voice boomed across the planet and in his rage he said, "Do not dare harm the people in my city!"

Kelleron's bellowing rage was endless, as he slammed his fist upon the armrest of his throne, bringing about another thunderous boom across the planet and a storm of chaos.

"Smite me! Smite only me! For the people are their own will and choice!" Kelleron roared, and the chaos across the world was but a fleeting moment.

The holy ones trembled as they froze upon witnessing the power Kelleron possessed, even the angels were struck with awe. Upon hearing those words, the angels flew away to their heaven and told the holy disciples that Kelleron was more than an evil or good. The holy ones did not understand the angel's words and left them with unanswered question. Yet, the holy ones pursued their crusade and gathered all of their disciples to the throne to cleanse the scourge.

The people watched and held their rage to help their friends and sovereign. Kelleron decided this and they will respect his wishes. They did not understand, or know that as the holy ones chanted their rites and sent their holy prayers, Kelleron was conversing with them.

Kelleron's words were neither bad nor good as they tried to silence his voice with a louder prayer. Kelleron's words were not twisted, but shook the core of their root. The roots that were so strongly ingrained, grew thorns and cracked its way into the ground, as well as harming others around. Kelleron continued and let his words be heard by those who chose to heed it. For five hundred years, the holy ones have not stop their crusade against Kelleron.

Kelleron still remained upon his throne, speaking words that shook to the core, leaving some of the holy ones questioning their faith and themselves. Was it really necessary to exterminate all evil, when evil lay pride within good and evil? Pride was a very powerful sensation, feeling, emotion, and a dangerous, hidden meaning. The holy crusade was not over, and the people sought a way to stop the senseless crusade.

Kitami woke up as Mai and Mikoto almost reached the end of the passage. The lich, Pride Kelleron, was supposedly the sinful demon of pride. A very close truth, but if only they would realise that pride went farther beyond than ambitions and morals. Kelleron had a deep infatuation of perspectives all around him – a craving of that particular knowledge and power.

"He almost gives off a vibe of a god, yet not." Mai said, a little uncertain of Kelleron.

"So it seems. Kitami is likely curious of Kelleron, or perhaps of the situation he willingly submitted to." Mikoto tilted her head to the side as she shifted Kitami in her arms playing with her braid.

Mai tapped a finger to her temple as she thought aloud, "Or was she called upon her through a prayer?"

Mikoto smiled and asked Kitami, "What do you think, Kitami?"

Kitami stared into Mikoto's eyes with a childish glee, "Yup!" She replied, as she put her small palms on Mikoto's chest.

Mikoto giggled and stroked the back of Kitami's head. Kitami cooed and squirmed in Mikoto's arms while playing with the braid. They were at the end of the path and stood before a vortex. The three goddesses could feel the return and leave of their power through the endless spirals of light.

"Are we ready?" Mai asked as she looked at Kitami and Mikoto.

Mikoto nodded and took Mai's hand into hers, and then stepped into the vortex. The family was sent across into another universe. They could feel their powers returning and the shifts in time and space. Were they going forwards or backwards in time? Would they recognise the world they were going to? It would not take long for them to arrive in the middle of the city's courtroom.

* * *

A mysterious vortex had been opened in the centre and above the courtroom, alarming the holy ones while Kelleron sat upon his throne and watched calmly. They claimed and accused Kelleron of opening the portal of summoning evil spawns. The notion was simply far-fetched and lack any evidence of what the vortex was or that if it was linked to Kelleron. Even in the midst, the ranks were quarrelling amongst one another that Kelleron did not open the portal and stained their morals with unjustly accusations.

As they quarrelled, Kelleron sensed three presences arriving from the vortex. They were powerful, but strangely not interesting. They have the power to abruptly or temper the world and people, but Kelleron found it trivial and boring. An immortal lich sovereign like Kelleron, wanted knowledge for power, and the power to perceive beyond what has been, can become more or less.

With a swift wave of Kelleron's hand across the court's hall, he protected everyone of harm from the sudden intruders. Waves of sharp air slashed and whipped at the barrier Kelleron had placed. The barrier did not hold however, and Klleron humorously watched as the holy ones scattered behind the pillars to protect themselves. Kelleron snorted as he shook his head, for all they did not know was that the pillars would topple and then his entire city collapsing.

After a few minutes of powerful whiplash that rumbled within the halls and almost scathing some of the people in the court, the three goddesses stood before Kelleron. The vortex disappeared and a turbulent wind gushed out of the double doors. The light of the dawning sun shone behind the three goddesses back, casting a shadowy front as their eyes glossed with the remnants of their power. Kelleron saw it and thought he was seeing two persons before him, until another pair of eyes roamed about the court.

"He has summoned evil spawns to our doom!" A frantic priest shouted.

"Quickly! Form a circle and cast them back!" Another one yelled and brought legions of disciples to recite their prayers.

Kelleron huffed and shook his head as they filled the city with inconsiderate loud prayers. Raising a hand and then clenching a fist, the prayers were silenced so that the people in the city could sleep. Kelleron flicked his fingers and lightened up the lamps hanging around the pillars. The courtroom was outdoor rather indoors, and the throne was levelled equally to the floor rather than a set of stairs. The three goddesses looked at Kelleron and took in the lich sovereign's appearance.

Pride Kelleron wore no crown or ornamental jewels. Power was Kelleron's true symbol than the appearance. As an undead, Kelleron was pure bones and shadow, rather than decayed flesh and withered bones. The skull of Kelleron's head was bald and stripped of flesh, hollowed eyes with a pair of grey flames in them, and a hollowed nose that by just staring into it, shadows roamed hauntingly. A jaw and a set of teeth had strange cast of shadows wandering there too.

The torso was adorned with a pair of cloth on the shoulders cascading down to the knees and throne. Another cloth was wrapped around the waist, fluttering its tail and holding up the pants. No shoes or boots covered the exposed bones of Kelleron's feet. Throughout the entire body lingered a shadow within the bones, swirling out between the gaps like a flame.

"Hmm, were you brought here by the whim or intentionally?" Kelleron asked casually rather than suspiciously, as if he had seen this happen before to faze him.

Kitami giggled and waved her hand to the lich sovereign, to which Kelleron coolly waved back with an unchanged expression. Seeing the friendly exchange, Mai and Mikoto eased up and told Kelleron everything. As it would take a while, Kelleron offered them to sit down on a comfortable three-seat chair in front of him. Mai and Mikoto sat on either sides of Kitami as they summarised their goal and journey.

The three goddesses have gone far and searched wide for a suitable home in a lot of worlds and universes. Sometimes they have settled on one, but ended up less than everlasting and forced to move out due to changes. They did not lie to Kelleron of who they were, and for that he appreciated their honesty. An interesting tale that could have been conjured from some mad fantasy, but Kelleron believed them otherwise.

"So, you wish to find residence as a family and equality as to make friendships with the neighbourhood?" Kelleron inquired, as his bony finger tapped the side of his chin.

Mikoto nodded, "Our days as goddesses have dimmed, and we exist even without faith from others." She stated.

"Hmm… what of your daughter? As she is an infant, I presume that her growth requires it." Kelleron said as he sat upright and raised his hand above his head to summon a small grey fire.

Mai and Mikoto smiled as they let their daughter speak for herself. As they shifted their gazes to Kitami, she had suddenly grown into a child. Kelleron was caught surprised, as it happened instantly without a telling of changes.

Kitami giggled as her grown legs kicked in the air on her seat and almost touching the ground, while her hands reached out for her mothers. The jet-blacked hair had grown a little longer around the nape of Kitami's neck, highlighted with a strange flickering of orange sparks in her spiky hair. Kitami's purple-eyes had a slight change too of swirling gold and purple in her irises. The baby face was still there, but not as much as Kitami's facial features shared a clearer resemblance to her mothers.

"Don't worry. We won't need any of that and we'd love to make some friends as people." Kitami's voice had changed too, although there was a bit off muffle as she spoke.

Kelleron nodded, "I do not know my people well even though they call me friend. However, I won't set apart of what you are, and hope they would acknowledge you as individuals." He lowered his summoned hand and pushed the flame towards the three.

"Let this flame bring you to your new home. If you find it accommodating, than do you as you please with it, within reason to others around." Kelleron said.

Kitami toothily smiled and boldly asked, "Don't you hate these guys bugging you for five hundred year?"

Kelleron grinned and shook his head, "Indeed I do. Yet, should I turn away such pious devotion to their faith? I acknowledge their devotion, but I sense many amongst them hold no grasp to what they do." He sighed and reclined his back.

"You care about them as they torment you?" Mai glanced at the circling people who have not stopped their prayers.

"No. They are set on their task. My malice however, grows as they have degraded themselves to the wrong sight and foolishly stagnated themselves. May their gods turn them to others who are in need of their help." As Kelleron said that, the barrier that silenced them disappeared.

Many of them who were in the courtroom had listened to their conversations, and were shocked-silenced by Kelleron's compassion. The holy ones turned to look at each other as they murmured amongst themselves. A few of the others tried to rally them to continue and purge the scourge. Their voices did not reach out to them because, why would a lich who had disobeyed the god's laws, spoke of the gods like that. The confusion continued and forced them to retreat, rest, and discuss of what Kelleron meant or if that they have to even continue their crusade. The dispersing crowd was gone and soon, the few others too followed and felt tired of continuing this unnecessary crusade.

"Go now. Dawn is ending and so is this degrading crusade. You need no concerns of such matters in my city, and nor are you my citizens like the others here. So, bear your responsibilities with honour and respect to consent of their will." Kelleron said and stood from his throne as he dismissed it.

The three goddesses stood and took their leave with thanks, and then followed the grey flame to their now home. The grey flame led them to the edge of the tall building, which they were standing on of the court. A rush of bones gathered next to the edge and built a moving platform, strangely clean of flesh, rot, and maggots. The three goddesses stepped on the platform fitted with safety rails, and were brought across the roof of the lich sovereign's city. They have not heard its name so far.

The city was built of bones as stated before they were here. The structures were less intimidating and oddly easy to go around. To their surprise, the air felt pleasant whilst flying across the city. The people were even more surprising, as they caught sight of giants, titans, fairies, imps, goblins, dragons, ogres, elves, humans, dwarves, nagas, centaurs and too many more to state. If they have anything to say about the people, they were prosperous and companionably competent towards each other.

"Mom, Mama…" Kitami called, turning around to look at them, "I had fun being a baby." She smiled and squeezed her mothers' hands.

Mai patted Kitami's hand in hers, "Were we too much?" She grinned as Kitami blushed.

Mikoto chuckled, "Kitami didn't miss out on anything with Mai and Mikoto. Kitami was really curious of how we're like around you as a babe, huh?" She grinned as Kitami glanced to the side and smirked.

"I missed being around you two while I was learning about myself. So when my powers got out of control and you guys wanted to help me, I thought of being a baby again because I wanted to know more about you two." Kitami answered.

Mikoto softly smiled, "How are you? Are your powers still giving you trouble?"

Kitami shook her head, "Mama and Mom helped me throughout the journey. I guess we're about to reach the end, since I'm back as I am." She smiled, but one that held a bit of sorrow in it.

The mothers stepped in and embraced Kitami that was about just as tall as Mai. Kitami relished the gentle warmth and hugged back, broadly smiling as her mothers whispered sweetly to her.

"We're here for you unconditionally and with the promise in our hearts, our lovely star."

* * *

**Author's afterword:- Good grief this one was a real headache to figure out. Ultimately I am not too happy with this chapter though. The pace in this one isn't good, as most of the focus clamour about that one guy who might not appear so much as the story is about to come to an end. Yeah it's almost at the end of the story. I didn't plan for this one to be long and try out my lore-making skills. There's a lot of lore no doubt, but the way I put it in all the chapters don't hang themselves well. As in I'm not happy with the uneven pacing.**

**Even then, I'd like to hear what you guys think of the story in general, or if you found that the story was just meh because of all the lore crammed in. Oh, and I appreciate you that you guys like their family interactions. They were mostly with the intent on being fillers or break moments in the story. There will be a bit more as from here on, the lore will be a little left.**

**I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The flight across the sky was a marvel before the three goddesses' sight. The city was not just composed of clean bones and altered nature's architectures, but the total harmony that had the people living in great prosperity. While the cultures were different to one another, the unnatural and natural kinds were favourable of the opposing sides. Such that an undead could not get along with the beastmen, but that was not the case in this city.

Kitami told her mothers that beyond the borders of this city had such conflicts. How it did not come to be in this city was mysterious. Kelleron gave off the impression that he was more of an observer than a ruler. The thirst for power was blatantly obvious as Kelleron's gaze was swept far beyond stars and universe. Alas, the three goddesses pushed away their curiosity of the lich.

The structures and the people within the city were compliant of another, whilst sensing a bit of discomfort based on opposing natures discussed within a circle. The gathered groups were debating and providing each other the needs and compositions to accommodate the current evolving civilization in the city. However, they did not want civilization in the city, but bring what was built here outside of it. Mikoto gathered that the people came together to reinstitute themselves to be better than their previous generations. The harmony was complicated though.

Still, there were sightings of residents taking up settlement in this city than their origins outside of here. There had never been a name for this bone-like city, but they called it home. Some called it Kelleron, a blunt and straightforward indication of who built this city. Mai caught sight of some gods and goddesses just like them, but they were reliant on faith, whereas they did not. Well, not all of them.

Mai looked away from them and was pointed to a direction of a desolate abode. The grey flame was taking them there as the platform descended into the ground and smoothly vanished. The three goddesses followed the grey flame to the abode's door, disappearing as they reach its soil. They shared dazed looks as they surveyed their new home.

Ashes and sulphur coloured the ground, yet there were signs of fertile soil from growing plants. A few remnants of broken and rusted metal laid across the tattered ground, as if a war broke out here at the abode. The windows of the abode appeared dusty and glass remained intact, while the frames were next to cracking. The roof was dirty and had holes showing. Additionally, the walls looked unconditioned and suffered from collateral damage. Overall, the abode was basically unstable and insecure.

That changed however when grey flames spiralled across the land and consumed the abode, leaving an empty space. Then, a rumbling sound came from the ground. Out protruded a mass of bones finding place and structure, collapsing onto one another and rooting themselves in place. The exchange was immediate and fast, replacing the desolate sight into a simple, fertile land with a decent house.

When the house was finished, a mass of bones put together and secured, a grey flame reappeared again and turned into a piece of paper. The paper hovered before the three goddess and Kitami took it into her hands. The three goddesses looked at the paper and smiled at the welcoming letter.

It said: This location has called onto you. The people before here were exalted fighters living in isolation from civilization. There was a war that happened long ago, and they have fought to the ends of their life and will, rather than be taken to live upon another's palm. Their names were forgotten, but their legend lived through to me. Hearing your story, I thought of giving you this land that has endured a long struggle. You may alter the land within the premises as you wish using the grey flame lit on the torch by the side of the door. May you find yourselves at ease and at home. –Kelleron.

"Huh. He's not so formal like other high-tail nooks." Kitami said, earning a bop to the back of her head as she stuck her tongue out.

"Mind your thoughts." Mai chided, giving a light frown to her daughter.

Mikoto giggled, "Let's go inside, ladies." She went ahead of them with her daughter following behind, escaping the bear hug Mai was about to give.

Two of them checked inside, while Mai stayed outside to survey the land the grey flame had drawn the line. Mai was curious of how far the land stretched from here, and if they were connected to any bazaars and communities to learn and understand the cultures here. Mai had sensed some religious affinity across the city. Mai hoped they did not cross with them as they were basically 'precept' as the opposing force to the natural order. Which order? Well, Kitami, Mai, and Mikoto were part of the universe's creation; so such order would be perceived in bias.

Anyway, Mai found the borders of the land in which they would be staying. They humbly have a small farm enough to feed a family for one or two weeks. They would not be needing any nutrients as entities anyway, but it would keep Mikoto happy to work the fields and give food to the needy. Then, Mai found a river that streamed down along a small batch of trees. Kitami would love that to cross the reflection and pass into borders virtually. Smiling approvingly at the land, Mai came across cotton fields pass the trees. Aha, this would keep Mai busy and work the coming ruins she could tend to in the cottons. Pass the borders, Mai could see the communities not far from the road. Mai approved and returned to her wife and daughter in the house with some changes she would like of the land.

While Mai was checking out the land, Mikoto had been picky alongside with Kitami of the interior designs in the house. It had a spacious attic which they could use to use their abilities in private. The rooms were divided in squares or rectangles for each specific areas. The two of them liked wide open spaces for the living room and other rooms accessible in one section. The rooms they have were divided in rooms along a hallway, which they felt locked up. Still, they inspected each rooms respectively and noticed intricate designs capturing their eyes along the top arch of the ceiling.

Mai entered the house and exhaled reassuringly at the creak of the door when she pushed it open. It was better a little noisy rather than not at all, as they would at least know who has entered the house. Mai found her family surveying every nook and cranny of the interior and she already knew what bothered them. They have never liked rooms that blocked up the main areas. They felt guarded and cooped up when they turn around the corners or expecting something behind the doors. Mai did not mind as long as all three of them have their personal rooms, a living room, and possibly an astral room should someone call them through prayers.

Kitami's hurried footsteps could be heard from behind one of the doors. The door burst opened and Kitami immediately called out to Mai to come see what she saw. Mai followed Kitami, who was excitedly pulling her arm to the room where she found 'something cool'. About two rooms passed by, Mikoto was there and boring her eyes on a stack of notes and papers.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of discoveries and thesis covered by a diverse group of people. You have to see it." Kitami rasped and moved away to pick up some notes she was invested.

Mai looked to her wife and daughter with a fond reminder that they value researching theories and discoveries to improve cultivations. A knowledge that Mai was not into, but learned that it helped broaden her mind and heart. As Kitami was pilling up a hill of papers, Mai kneeled and pulled a large paper towards her on the floor. A stunning visual and description about how individual and collective minds and races harboured distant, buried animosity causing a thorny and archaic domain. Reading further, Mai was pulled by the information that an archaic system, while traditional, have a choice in adapting through the changes in civilizations and not time itself.

Civilizations followed along the threads of time and placed milestones of their eras, based upon the designated time of the intellectuals and discoveries created and made. Although, not all discoveries were from intellects, yet the credits fell towards people who did not earn it because of status in favour of examples or influences. Yet again, those that went uncredited had awareness to evade conflicts from such marvels.

An example of one was a genius inventor in medical science. A young boy simulated the possible events of how infections and bacteria were carried in and out of the body. The boy's discovery and inquisitive mind found that the body itself was like a current – a body holding liquid substances to stimulate the organs alive as well as bacteria. If that liquid was stained with the infection, obviously it would spread. The note went on to say from that finding, people have gathered together to explore and seek remedies on the illnesses soon to come.

From then onwards, as remedies were found, the group of people and the young boy grown into a young man, desired an heir of the boy to succeed and advance their researches. At this point, the young man refused vehemently and stated that establishing a root to follow the father, did not mean the son would follow in his footsteps and surpass him willingly. The young man was met with expectations and traditionalist mind-sets, destabilising the friendships he had around him. The young man resisted and refused to burden his children, daughter or son. They mocked the young man that a woman has no place amongst the forefronts civilizations. The young man spoke no more and simply vanished from the face of civilization and went uncredited. The words left by the young man was, 'Is this the foundation of people? Or is it only for men? Humans? My science is not for one, but for all whom we may soon meet with either open harmony, or poisoned conflict.'

Mai was glued to the large note she was reading; detailed with other footnotes stapled on the large paper referencing to other events within that time. Mai understood certain traditions remained for the sake of order and stability. What Mai discovered later and at the time of love with Mikoto, was that nothing stayed the same even when it 'seemed' like it. As the Goddess of Fiery Ruination (named as such), Mai have seen several instances of traditions unable to withstand changes amongst the chaos outside of its 'system and order'; thus seeking to right the wrong and vice versa from outside of that tradition or others.

Mai herself often held thoughts that there was very little to no way that people would ever come together, because they sought desires in order to fulfil their satisfaction either as a group, or for themselves. Mikoto had fondly pointed out to Mai that many and if not billions of forms have difficulty in being 'one' or 'alone'. More often than naught those that did ignored the will and presence of others to be 'alone' or 'one'. This was where another 'alone' and 'one', recluse and refuse themselves of inflicting others in order to expand themselves within their current state of self. It took both Mai and Mikoto a long, long, long centuries of discussion going through that topic.

"Take a look at this Mom! It was what you taught and talked to me long ago. It's surprisingly vast and detailed as close as you and Mama." Kitami sat beside Mai, dropping the pile between them and took a piece of rolled paper to her mother.

Mai smiled as she took it and rolled it open to see a descriptive insight about necessities in different forms of life and sentiments. That the natures in different species would or might collide and change when they reach a certain state of evolution. This held true and false universally, because it was based on the rules and workings of the dimensions in inclusion. Evolution itself shift both proportionately and split necessarily to equalise qualities and quantities within species.

"Mikoto understands why there was a war here." Mikoto said aloud, her back facing Kitami and Mai as she finished reading a paper.

Mikoto turned to them with a proud smile, "The people before us were taboo in other's eyes, but they were simply discussing and researching in cultivation." Taking a piece of paper she read before to them, she continued.

"Their perception of what they were studying were accused of treachery and endangering the future with unnatural concepts brought to light." Mikoto sat down in front of her wife and daughter and laid down the paper before them.

"It appears to be that the previous residents of this house and land held beliefs and ideals that did not match with their origin's natural law and civilization." Mikoto finished, patting her hands on her knees with a slight depression on her face.

Mai nodded lightly, "However, the exiled fighters took up on their studies with prophecies built up in mind. They had no intention of spreading their agenda, but elevate understandings on the scenes that which were forbidden because of natural order assessed as such."

"Said natural order is the stability within that civilization and society, which involved matters of faith and religion, technology and society, and to shed light for others towards their futures with history and exemplary influences." Kitami provided, smiling as her mothers' lips quirked up.

Mikoto exhaled, "In the end, the fighter's wish to reach out to people, broadening their minds with growing understanding were met with abated forces that solely believed in the unchanging natural order." She shook her head and showed her disappointment.

"Though, it is apparent that what stays normal is natural as a whole in a secure group. When changes come, the natural and normalcy is disturbed and met with resistance simply because of ease and simplicity." Kitami frowned at the thought of those who tend to view things in a singular, narrow vision.

Mai gently placed a hand on Kitami's knee and offered, "Complexities causes straying away from familiar and stable grounds. Often it is better to be simple rather than complicated on a designed path." She saw the sag of Kitami's shoulder that her daughter felt conflicted of it, despite being true.

"Although, it does not mean that either concepts prove to be decisive. Only that a cluster of hearts, minds, and souls stir the paths amongst each other; by conflict and intersecting interest." Mikoto looked at Mai and Kitami as she suggested.

"Let's keep this room intact. Mikoto likes their effort and work put into all these notes and papers." Mikoto earned their sincerest smiles and nods.

The three of them cleaned up the room of papers, notes, files, tomes, scrolls and all that into the drawers, bookshelves and cabinets available. One could say there was infinite amount of them to sort them all, but entities like them have eternal time until the end. They found themselves absorbed by the information other than from themselves and spent an enjoyable time with family. Kitami especially benefitted greatly from the affection and imparted wisdom from her mothers as they discussed on various topics.

While they were goddesses/entities that might or might not be remembered, they still have to consider their own powers seeking out to touch the universe. Kitami's power went amok and berserk out of her own control while of her own will. Mai and Mikoto had experienced that despite of trying not to use their powers. Their powers were such that it must interact in order to 'push' and 'pull' the flow of the universe around them. As if they were operators, architects, or designers amongst the entirety of the universe.

Yet, for Mai and Mikoto, even if it was such, they love their Kitami as much as they love their family to sever them of what and who they are. Was it a heavy burden they carry? Perhaps not, as they learned too much to believe that it was. Otherwise, how could the three have come this far to search a home for themselves, let alone that they should not be existent because they were the absolute 'opposing/negative' force of the natural order.

As Kitami looked at the back of her mothers, she started thinking that perhaps the existence of positive and negative occurred because of 'bond'. A bond that Kitami saw and watched over as she was brought into the universe by her mothers. Kitami had seen their struggles and animosity of one another even before she was in Mai's womb. Kitami only willed herself into existence when the two's bond were knotted, and she was attracted by it of her own will. Kitami held that to herself, and she was after all, an entity like all the others who rooted themselves in particular circumstances. Mai and Mikoto, were home to Kitami's observation, and then eventually, a family that unexpectedly occurred and burrowed into Kitami – their daughter.

"Kitami, how do you sort this?" Mikoto sheepishly asked.

Kitami amusedly grinned and helped her Mama alongside her Mom, who was boring daggering eyes into her Mama because of tangling the items together. It will be a little while later to get things done, but it cleared Kitami of her musing with the special bond she has with Mai and Mikoto.

* * *

**Author's afterword:- Ugggghhhh… It's been ages since well, whenever I have last posted a story. I hope I haven't lost my touch. Anyway, this one is a dozy of stuffs. Like stuffs that is just splayed out in my mind. I kinda' wanted to write about the confrontations of normalcy and order in another dimension; which while it does not relate to our real life, it somehow bears a connection that either allows or dissuades us of such thoughts.**

**I like to figure out why some things are taboo and why the conditions of that affects us such that, we block it out because we don't understand it? Or is it simply because we refuse due to the natural order that we perceive and believe firmly rooted by generations after generations, passed down by the wisdom of the species. I could go on forever, but I'd rather not go on an overly excessive amount of rambling and thoughts in my head.**

**I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

A month have passed since the three goddesses move to the new land and home in Kelleron. Adjustments were made here and there, mostly of housing and getting along with the locals. To their surprise, they were treated with a mixed form of civility and studious efforts in some sort of goals or milestones. They were pleasant and shockingly kind despite of the disposition the species have towards one another. Because after the city was built, the first pure sentient being whom met the lich sovereign engaged in a civil conversation that could certainly be both considered taboo and undecipherable.

Kelleron was far more than a lich, a chaotic disobedient nature, a corrupt entity and whatsoever. Kelleron craved for power in the most frightening, yet compassionate ways. Mikoto too had a similar intensity for power, but it was not from desire or need. It was intended; Mikoto was sucked into when a valve of power was in her sights, and she would not be able to deny the approach to analyse power as a means to expand her own.

Mikoto would not stop until she has reached to the point of fulfilment. Thankfully, Mikoto was not purely obsessive to keep in mind of that power, but just a close approximate on how it worked to satisfy the unknown pull. Still, Mikoto had upset her wife as she blissfully disregarded the will. Both goddesses knew what they were referring to, and that a will exists in every form including power. In a sense, it was as if Mikoto was harassing that individual's will despite of how difficult it was for her to refuse the pull. The words: temptation, greed, lust, want, desire, and need accentuated Mikoto's hunger.

It came to a stop upon Mai's fury, one that Mikoto had faced the wrath and at the same time, helped Mikoto alter the rooted supplication from within. Mikoto was honestly relieved to have been severed of her overanalysing and crooked behaviour she used to have. Mikoto still had the urge and interest for power. Only, Mikoto could better manage it thanks to Mai's dislike of pervading a will. A similar incident that Mikoto had was now passed onto her daughter.

Unlike Mikoto's behaviour back then, Kitami was tamer and restrictive. Observing Kitami from where Mikoto stood by the door to the astral room, she was rooted on the spot as she watched a star collapse and distort the universe in sector. Kitami eye's bore into the distortions that lasted for a brief moment as the supernova set off. Then, the scale of the universe which the distortions have spread out to. Mai and Mikoto would always know and do nothing; for it was the way of the Will that proceeded this.

Kitami wanted to escalate the distortions such that it breached into another dimension, so that the cosmos continue in motion rather than become abandoned. Kitami had pulled open tiny spots of dimensions inside the black holes the supernova extended to. The supernova entered the black holes and grazed pass the dimensional gaps. It did not enter. Kitami frowned and swept her hand across the galaxy to accelerate the supernova quicker. The result was still the same as Kitami distorted the universe to fluctuate the current dimension and universe. Kitami sighed and flopped on her back to the cloudy floor.

As the Goddess of Cosmic Distortions, Kitami shifted the balance when stars met its end. It was to alter and bring about the motions of trillions that were of nature, entity, and such to a newer evolution. What was irrelevant and ill would turn into a rooted form of the next evolution. What was existent would become ephemeral and ghost inside the minds, agitating ever so silently and motivating a sentient process of thought from a distant and unknown form or presence. These things that were far beyond the wisdom and intellect of science and philosophy cannot compare to the goddesses experiences, yet.

"Ahh, a vortex incision." Mikoto pointed out, looking at the map of the universe in this dimension as she sat beside Kitami.

"Forceful tears in dimensions within the black holes allowed the distortions to reach it, but it's like an open window with an invisible layer preventing the intrusion." Kitami huffed, "Kitami's not getting anywhere at this rate." She folded her hands together on her stomach and stared at the universe in front of her eyes.

A small smile grew on Mikoto's face at her daughter's attempt to inject distortions pass the boundaries. A task when Kitami was about 770 thousand years-old. Mai and Mikoto were over 12.3 billion years-old to have experienced nine-hundred and ninety cycles of the end of dimensions and universes. Kitami had only gone through thirty-two cycles to have a grasp on the boundaries and edge of collapsing dimension. Kitami was an infant growing up a child.

Mikoto loved her daughter, and Kitami's methods were more approachable and considerate compared to Mikoto. Kitami may have caused distortions that nobody would know except Mai and Mikoto. Kitami's obsession however, was more of personal interest to see the occurrence before, during, and after the end when the dimensions/universes was not processed yet in its time. Mai knew about Kitami's obsession, but confided with Mikoto most of the time.

"Is it bad?" Kitami asked aloud.

Mikoto looked to the tears and relayed the news, "Yes."

Fabric of certain dimensions have gone awry because of a tremendous collapse in 'logics' and 'rules' caused by a sudden tear in the dimensions' boundaries. As if a layer of circuitry had been sundered by Kitami's intervention, Mikoto covered up the damages with new sets of 'logics' and 'rules'.

"Kitami, be careful." Mikoto's sombre tone and gaze was directed to Kitami.

Kitami sighed and leaned up, "I know Mama. It's just… this nagging intensity pulls me to do it." She had been scolded, and frustrated.

Mikoto swept a hand across the galaxy and stilled time, grinning as Mai was unaffected by it. Pointing at a gaping dimension that was as small as a speck, the galaxy enlarged and brought Mikoto and Kitami for a closer view to the speck's world.

"Mikoto has told you about her bad sights on power before, and Mai told Kitami that I was unrelenting of the pursuit" Mikoto looked to Kitami's eyes to see curiosity in them.

"Yea. Not Mama's best, huh?" Kitami said, her lips pursing in a slight grimace.

Mikoto laughed it off, "Not at all, but your mom knows that Mikoto can overpower Mai." She earned a furrowed look from Kitami.

Mikoto shook her head with a grin, "No matter how powerful I am, Mai still beats Mikoto. Not because of love." She admitted and turned to look at the world.

Chaos ran broadly across the smallest world in that dimension's star sector. It has come to its end, and the smallest sun was wandering closer to a planet. The beings and entities there were a mixed individual of calm and panic. Both of them did not care. They, or perhaps Kitami, would end it and decompose it outwards to the universe. Small it might be, but the effects and changes were certain and unaware to those with senses margined to nature and entity. A difficult comprehension certainly within the norms and common sense.

Yet, with a swat of two fingers on Kitami's knee, the sun burned the entire world there. Flesh melted and moulded with the dusting bones. Screams and shrieks turning disorient as the full wave of pain rushed into them; their spirit and mind unable to comprehend the end instantly. However, for those that were calm and facing the end with either a heavy or light heart, their end came silently. In spirit and mind, they face their thereafter.

Never mind what happened to them, but the occurrence there was their focus. As the anguish cries and hearts were silenced alongside those that were calm; a tiny thread could be seen by only the three goddesses – Mai, Mikoto, and Kitami. This tiny thread was referred to as 'manifested knots'. The manifested knots would look like a large string of genetic DNA seen in the molecules of a living nature. However, instead of genetics from forefathers, foremothers, and ancestors; the manifested knots were a piece of the previous dimensions/universes burrowed or evolved from that.

To clarify, a dimension or universe that has met its cycle would 'die'. Thereby its manifested knots would no longer be in use since the time and process of that dimension/universe has come to a close. No longer processing, no longer in motion, and no longer fluctuating. As the Goddess of Cosmic Distortions, these manifested knots would decay as it spread outwards to the other universe. Which at the moment that Kitami was not able to reach out to dimensions from the 'dead' state of that universe and thereby causing the manifested knots to be abandoned instead of 'dying'.

Kitami had applied forceful methods of tearing dimensions for the distortions to breach. The results were grazes and mere steps learned and researching repeatedly. To that end, it also resulted in universes having a sudden unfinished unprocessed end of its time. Thus causing a crippled fluctuation with damaged 'logics' and 'rules'. From this cause, Mikoto helped ail that damage by providing temporary 'logics' and 'rules' to reiterate itself and seek out connections.

Now, manifested knots unused and abandoned to the connections of the dimensions/universe because of Kitami's forceful breach against the boundaries, could bring an immediate disruption in a blink of an eye to the dimensional and universal systems soon. Mikoto stalled that immensely thanks to a faint trace that the manifested knots were able to connect to. Before that and were it not for Mikoto, the manifested knots were unlinked to any dimensions/universe, which would lead to a self-combusting closure causing random unconditional shut downs of dimensions/universes later or sooner.

Mikoto nodded her head to the manifested knots with her arms crossed, a silent relay to Kitami to take over. Kitami's lips twitched side-to-side in a gesture of disappointment at herself. Continuing anyway, Kitami raised her arms and put her palms above each other with a gap between them, as if holding an hourglass. Grasping the manifested knots of its abandoned state, Kitami 'snipped' pieces of it and 'sewed' in fragments of distortions before 'attaching' them to the following dimensions/universe it has linked to. As Kitami worked on that manifest knots, there were other universes that also required attention. Mikoto dealt with that alongside Kitami and continued their previous conversation.

"Being empowered and becoming empowered are two different things, Mai said." Mikoto started.

"After we were severed of the hostility by order of conflicts, Mai and Mikoto were acquaintances. We talked a lot; mostly about managing and going about our task without interfering each other. But unlike Mai, Mikoto could not overcome the 'necessity' to enlighten herself." Mikoto shook her head as she remembered her drone-like past self-aware self.

Kitami took the next manifested knots from the universe Mikoto turned to, "But Mama is the very source of enlightenment."

Mikoto nodded to Kitami's statement, "That is true. And yet, Mikoto was so adamant to believe otherwise." She sighed disappointedly.

"Our source – core are vastly superior to any others possessing ruination or enlightenment. But, it did not compare to what your Mom revealed to me, and that it came and struck at during the moment I was empowered." Mikoto glanced at Kitami to see a puzzled look and awaiting for an explanation.

"Mikoto broke free from the fixed subject not through fighting, but in the worst state vulnerability whilst drawing power." Mikoto waved a hand across to split up the map of the universe and the memory of her past.

In the past, Mikoto had a cold and monotone expression as her hands moved to dissect the threads of energy and formation without paying heed to the anguish of millions of bacteria, minerals, elements, and organisms. Mercilessly pinching and pulling at the spine of micro-organisms, Mikoto ignored the sounds of crushing bones and writhing creatures crawling along their world. They felt pain, but their reactions did not comply to that pain because Mikoto removed that function.

Then, Mikoto reiterated their anatomical abnormalities to ingest frequently on minerals such that their physical forms were transformed into a resource. In this effect, natures and entities fed each other and expanded, but with the consciousness and thought that both provoked and negatively inflicted controls in themselves. Becoming haywire as they attained shape-shifting forms and degrading into brain-dead vegetables. As if they were dead, but constantly being surged back to life only to reshape themselves to feed and feed others with themselves.

Kitami's eyes widened at the horror and torture Mikoto had done. Glancing over, Kitami saw the rage and disappointment in her mother's eyes. Many times Kitami had heard her parents saying that what they do was not for good or bad, but the comeuppance of cause and effect from other wills. The goddesses could not be affected by such because they were the cause and effect itself.

"This was what I did to build power, and Mikoto branded it as enlightenment." Mikoto clenched her fist and revealed a much more disastrous configuration.

Mikoto revealed herself speaking to a creature whilst compiling every disfigured thing she had touch into the creature. In the search for power, Mikoto made the creature so that it would use what it absorbed to become more than it could be. But, Mikoto ignored the wails, cries, and screams of agony of being fed with too much power. Regardless, Mikoto continued and when it was done, she stood by the creature's side as it took its own form and prodded at every layers that made its own.

With no hesitation or remorse, Mikoto sliced a piece of the creature and analyse it to understand what it did to itself. After some analysis, Mikoto infused the piece with a stream of odds and evens at making its own decision or complying with the nature outside itself. The creature turned mad and feral, yet sentient and intelligent as it grew and grew into a planet – a symbiotic organic planet.

Mikoto was not satisfied with the result and unleashed a torrent of mineral elements forcefully into the creature-turned-planet. The symbiotic planet croaked and groaned as it moulded fragments of ore, salivate water from the cracks, and soil that leaked from the eyes.

"I've made the most magnificent creation. Others may call it an abomination. But Mai, she saw a cage I have made in my pursuit, feeding inside it like a glutton." Mikoto frowned and dismissed the memory with a wave of her hand.

Mikoto turned to leave to calm and reflect her actions, but Kitami called out to her, "Mama?"

Mikoto raised her head and took a long breath, "I'm sorry. Mai… can tell you more."

Kitami could not leave as she watched her Mama hastily go and scare her. Kitami was not scared of Mikoto, but the sight she saw of Mikoto's pursuit to power. Kitami could have been like that. In fact, Kitami would become that if she did not find a way to understand the mysterious pull towards the source of power. It as if Kitami and Mikoto were meant to alter that source until there was no more of that pull. Abandoning the sense will in the claims of seeking power when they did not want to.

Yet, what about Mom? Kitami thought. Continuing to fix the damage Kitami had done previously, she wondered if her Mom, Mai, had the same fixation as they did. After all, Mai and Mikoto were created at the same time and learned many things at the same time. How did Mai shake Mikoto out of that was a part inside them from the beginning?

Questions after questions surfaced inside Kitami's mind, all the while intrigued. Quickly and yet mindful of fixing the damage to the manifest knots, Kitami wondered if the creation Mikoto made still existed. A pull so strong to know, learn, and examine every inch of that masterpiece was necessary. Kitami grimaced and knew she was going to regret what she will do to Mikoto's creation. Kitami would pick up from where Mikoto had left off the creation and succeed in obtaining her own power. Yes, that was what the two goddesses had to achieve. To build power through power. To use and manifest power into your own without another will possessing it.

When Kitami was done, she excitedly searched for Mikoto's creation that had far too many variations. Nose crinkling as the gears churned inside Kitami's mind, she connected the memories in the search that Mikoto left. The map narrowed and divided into seventeen pieces that Mikoto had drawn upon her creation. Examining them all carefully, Kitami could not find the creation that may or may not exist anymore. But what if…

An idea fluxed inside Kitami's mind and filtered the search to the moment where Mikoto and Mai configured the creation. The map blanked out, and then revealed the creation Mikoto made, has turned into something unimaginable that had Kitami gaping in awe.

* * *

**Aiden Allard:- Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I had a very rough time with this because there was very little concept to this story. Plus, I had to remember that a goddess/entity can mean many things in a huge number of perspectives, beliefs, and imagination.**

**Arya78:- Well, I hope I managed to make the goddesses/entities sort of irrelevant to human's senses and concept. Kitami looks like a 10 years-old, but she is an infant growing up a child. So that's around 3-6 years-old in human's concept. To me, it is impossible for humans to view and comprehend a god/goddesses/entity, because faith is a form of guidance to heed our conscious and determine the choices to make, there is then the form of religions that exists in the world with different points of views and acceptance.**

**Author's afterword:- Yo! I got no excuses for my inconsistencies. But I posted. So… Yeah. (o_-)b**

**Anyway, one last chapter to close this story with an end that provide an unclosed ending. What I mean is that the story has reached the end of the family's journey to their home and closing some knots to settle down at home. Yet, Kitami, Mai, and Mikoto still has to do their overpowering stuffs to the dimensions/universes as they are the Goddesses of Cosmic Distortions, Fiery Ruination, and Abyssal/Dark Enlightenment. Which can lead to an endless amount of story about their encounters and my goodness my wrists and fingers and brains will die from the amount of thinking to writing and just making sure that it is incomprehensible to grasp but can think of. \\_(o_o;;)_/**

**I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Curiosity has its consequence and effect, as well as the knowledge and wisdom. There in front of Kitami was herself, a lot of her deformed. Many different faces of Kitami deformed and disfigured, but she could feel their connection to her. Was it really Kitami in another form assembled so distortedly? They did – or could not make a sound, but their limbs and parts moved in a formation of vines entwined together and untangling with a tiny snap. Each parting temporarily created a new Kitami, and then vanished to be consumed by the others. The one that consumed the temporary clone turned into a fungus of sorts, a ball of microorganism parasite.

These parasites rotated around the larger ball of Kitamis stitched together like a sphere. As the parasites hovered about, the core snapped out to 'eat' the parasites with its stretched limbs, and in turn repeating the process of generating newer parasites. Yet, it did not grow as they consumed. Something remained unseen, Kitami thought. Before Kitami could rotate the map to look around the deformed sphere of her, she froze upon catching sight of the interior sphere. A void filled with nerves connected complexly from inside to all the vessels.

Within that minute gaze of the inside, Kitami was terrified of her own mother, Mikoto. Kitami knew what Mikoto tried to do. The nerves Kitami saw were constructed and extracted against their will in order to control and obtain everything from the entire dimensions and universes, including beyond that. Exactly as it meant, Mikoto gained both power and ultimately control with a simple change of a cell. Yet, why didn't Mikoto do it and shoved those powers inside the parasitic, deformed ball of Kitamis?

"You've found it." Mai said as she entered the room, and catching sight of Kitami's fear in those purple-eyes as her daughter turned to look at her.

"You were with Mama, right Mom?" Kitami asked, her mind could barely comprehend the meaning of herself and Mikoto's decision, hoping to hear detailed answers from Mai.

Mai nodded and stepped closer to Kitami, "Mikoto craved for power, and underneath her own will was the curiosity about me, herself, and things that continue to expand beyond."

As Mai stood beside Kitami and looked at the mess of deformed creations bundled together, she stated, "She didn't know that when she wanted to know about us, she made you and brought it into me."

Kitami blinked her eyes as her mouth gaped open and stammered, "I-I-I… an accident." She could not believe it even though Mai answered with a nod.

Mai turned her head and held a firm, unwavering gaze at Kitami, "I left Mikoto to her own devices as I sorted out the ruins caused by her. She didn't know that you were caught by her vacuum, or that we were aware what happened to you."

Kitami clenched her fists averted her eyes from her mother to the disfigured ball of her. Mai sealed her lips and let her daughter gather some thoughts to the revelation. Mai knew what Kitami thought and believed – that Kitami was brought into existence because of their love and bond that her daughter had seen them before birth. It was partially the truth. However, Mai saw Kitami once right during Mikoto's pursuit to power started.

Right as Mikoto spoiled the threads of destiny and fate, the momentums of life-forms and entities, was torn off from a forceful grasp. Destiny and fate were the pillars of all that pushed and pulled the strings to all paths ahead and back. Clearly, destiny and fate have no regards to the matters of anyone's necessities. They carved stories at their whims, and yet resolved the many quandaries incited by all. In the end, they comprehend what must and or must not proceed to attain universal complex compulsion.

Mai and Mikoto were far more powerful entities than either destiny or fate. Four of them have nothing against one another and left each other alone. As Mai and Mikoto were existent far before destiny and fate came to be. It was Mikoto's own creation alongside with Mai's supervision that brought destiny and fate into the entire algorithm as independents. This started after Mai and Mikoto ended their war and stabilised the damage incurred by the two of them and those who were attached to their side.

Like Kitami had stammered, she was indeed an accident when destiny and fate had set an end on a particular section of the entire system. Just when the end's process started, Mikoto snatched destiny and fate into her hands at that precise moment, and pulled the entire process along with everything to bring about the end of everything. Just like that, Mikoto had already built a power structure to control and write new constructs into it whenever new things begin beyond the algorithms known.

While Mai was distraught of Mikoto's actions, she did not stop her lover from it. As long as Mikoto did not severe what was in her grasp from their ruination, Mai would be able to tend to the massacre. A massacre of disorderly and sudden defects occurring in rapid mass as debris. The most Mai could do was to lead on from the collapsed and dysfunctional state into moving on through rehabilitations from their debilitated forms. In layman terms, take the crippled and poisoned states and effects and push into evolutional or mutational growths as rehabilitations or rebirth.

In any case, Mai found Kitami when she tended to the tattered remnants of destiny and fate that were not required for the architecture Mikoto had built. In those shrapnel entities, Mai saw a mysterious change from within, pulsing in a haggard dusty breath of light. Mai could feel that whatever it was inside them, understood their want on their last breath – to be reunited with their remains upon Mai's hands. Mai abided to their wish and sought out for the remnants of destiny and fate; skewered in and out of the borders and depths of all dimensions and universes. Sadly, some of destiny's and fate's remnants were sewn as parts for Mikoto's power architecture. Mai still managed what she could and gathered until she could not find any of their pieces left, except for those caught by Mikoto.

Upon collecting the best Mai could get, she shut herself in her own astral dimension and cupped all of destiny's and fate's remnants on her palms. Then, the pieces shot out a faint thread across, binding itself to the remnants on her palms. When all pieces were connected, they pulled together to form into a colossal star – a sun riddled with striking hard diamond specks floating above Mai's palms.

Gazing at the star, Mai saw an entity and a whisper of a name: Kitami. The moment the name was spoken, Mai was too late to unbind herself from the colossal star. Destiny and fate in their last breath, bound Mai and Mikoto with a child that would end entirety and as powerful as the two entities. Mai was to give birth to Kitami, and the colossal star whisked away with the chronicles of Mai and Mikoto stolen from her memories. Kitami was no threat even with the possession of the two entity's memories, despite of what she could learn and determine of its use.

Regardless of what had occurred, Mai returned to her work on mending the ruins left behind Mikoto's thirst for power. It was clear that entities like the two of them could not or do not have reproduction functions unlike others born after the two: procreation. They did not need it, or that they were not created to procreate at all. Mai and Mikoto did not need to worry, until the first sign of affliction occurred to Mai. By then, Kitami had ventured, explored, saw, heard, and felt many things that have happened between her mothers.

Kitami sought out for Mikoto, but the moment she was within the radius of Mikoto's vacuum of power, she was caught between Mai's Veil of Rot and Mikoto's Vacuum of Structure. Two overwhelming powers that wound in Kitami as a centre, bringing her power as equal as her mothers and suffering from the infusion. Then, Mai felt it: a deep, shallow, uncomfortable pain that weakened her and yet, was familiar of its essence. A shrouding, dark, comfort that coddled Mai in a deep trance of peace and unbidden, taboo reflections.

Mai immediately thought that Mikoto was in danger from overusing and transgressing too much of the laws instructed inside of them. Going too far and becoming lost from their principle laws of conduct would lead them into isolation, then self-destruct because of their own inhibited directions opposing their main objectives. They can have different uninhibited directions, which allowed to them to freely wander many goals and motivations as along as it was within their conduct as to change their main objectives with a free will. In this case, Mikoto have no other goals but to build power and infuse power into herself. Thus, Mikoto was becoming subdued to achieve power only and was a danger to everything else.

Mai must save Mikoto in her weakened state caused by the suction Mikoto was constantly inducing. Mai could feel it, the pulse and veins snapping off and being pulled towards Mikoto. The pressure was too strong as Mai headed towards Mikoto, the opposing force batting her away despite of its suction. Worse yet, it was not Mikoto's repelling force that Mai felt. It was something or somebody else.

Mai could care less and breached through the wall with a tackle of her shoulder, emitting a large, thick cloud of condensed dissolving air rushing through. But, a scream so agonising gave Mai pause and dropped to her knees as pain burned inside of her. Even in pain, Mai could not understand the meaning or what exactly caused this to happen. Despite of it, Mai pulled herself together and forcefully tore through the repelling walls.

The scream became constant and caused Mai a constant pain from inside that made her even angrier. Mai did not know or think that it was Kitami who was pushing them away as Kitami absorbed them of power. If the Mai and Mikoto met, like a magnet of north touching north, an expelling force would come upon Kitami who was hidden behind the layers of the system that slipped past Mai's and Mikoto's precognitions. Unaware and forcing through the repelling force, passing through the centre of force, the repelling force vanished and along with that was the immense weight that suddenly fell upon Mai.

Kitami was gone, and in that moment, Mai felt a despairing rage overwhelming her that she could not fathom or describe. This rage was turned towards Mikoto, the other parent that was away from the commotion and still stuck in a power-thirst trance. That trance however, melted quickly as an overwhelming presence was approaching at the verge of destroying Mikoto. As danger approached, Mikoto was temporarily free to sate the curiosity that was directed at her. When Mikoto turned to see, she was certain that no power could challenge the anger and despair boiling within Mai.

Ash and smoke followed behind Mai, darting towards and through many barriers of space and dimensions that had them twisting and twirling in the aftermath. Fragmented suns and stars swirling and caught inside the thick cloud of ash and smoke. And as Mai progressed towards her lover, pieces of revelation came to her. Kitami who was hidden from the precognitive sense had been tied to the entities, Mai and Mikoto, in order to bring herself into existence without disrupting the natural flow of the system between them and others. Meaning, Kitami was writing herself into a part of the universe's system, such that Mai and Mikoto was not the parent despite of the connection. But Mai destroyed Kitami's existence, or rather that her daughter had been shattered before birth.

With this sudden revelation and hot tears going down Mai's eyes, anger and brows furrowed tightly till her face was showing deep wrinkles, Mikoto was scared and rooted to the spot. On one hand Mikoto was concerned because she had not been with Mai for a long amount of centuries and clueless as well as uncaring, and the other was that she would lose their bond because of her unbidden internal natural need for power. Mikoto decided to face Mai and simply let whatever happen to happen.

Brimming with a destructive urge and chaos inside of Mai, she raised her claws out to Mikoto's face. Mikoto shook from the sight, but forced herself to the spot instead of running away, to which her internal response was trying to overwrite her to do so. Mikoto at that instance realised that something was not right. Why did Mikoto stay, and not fight her own lover? It was not because of love that prevented her. It was because Mikoto had overwhelmed the course of the opposing force structured inside of her. Both of them have, only Mikoto was late.

Suddenly, the flaming claws slapped Mikoto's cheeks so hard, that everything fell into a frozen state of chaotic distortions. Mikoto awoken with a startle. A surprised startle that Mikoto was not gone of existence from the raw power turbulent inside of Mai's hands. Looking into purple-eyes brimming with flames and tears, Mai told Mikoto that she was pregnant. Mikoto blinked her eyes and did not understand. Mai cupped Mikoto's cheeks and pulled her lover closer. And then, Mikoto felt it, a fragmented static connection belonging to both of them, but as still as the frozen universe, and shattered as a carpet of glass.

Mikoto could only mutter who, what, when, and how, as she clasped hands over to her lover's scorching hands on her cheeks. Their senses rose and felt even more of their broken daughter, helpless and utterly incapable of reach. Mai broke into tears and fell onto Mikoto's shoulder, crying that she had killed their only child caused by their ignorance and dismissal. Mikoto had no idea what to do, or that if she even had a clue as to why this happened. Until Mikoto realised it was the will of the universe, a long forgotten unknown superior that was but one and one of all things, eternal and yet not.

Mikoto had forgotten about her will that still emanated inside of her, just like everything else including Mai. Mikoto had chosen to forget and let the forces of her internal necessities do what it will without challenge. Thus rendering Mikoto dismissive and abidingly causing discord within herself as well as reaching out to cause harm onto others. Mikoto had much to atone and repair the damages, but Mai was her priority alongside with their daughter they have just discovered.

"In your memories-" Kitami began, looking at her mother with a spark of curiosity similar to Mikoto's eyes.

"You've never thought about children, or a family. Mama too." Kitami did not sound hurt, but she had wondered how come, when her two mothers were happily in love and managed to have her become existent.

Mai clasped her hands behind her back and gave a small smile, "We're not gods, humans, beings, entities, or anything that is relative to the system of the universal's combinations."

"We are just, Mai and Mikoto. Two processing things that circulated the world with subjects to articulate their own will amongst others, against others, and or themselves." Mai continued, raising her palm towards Kitami.

Kitami gazed at Mai's palm, puzzled. And as Kitami looked back at Mai's eyes, brimming with a soft light of warmth and affection, she awkwardly took her mother's hand with a confused expression.

"I got your hand, my dear star." Mai said, her tone a healing whisk that brought a small twitch at the corners of Kitami's lips.

"I don't get it." Kitami frowned and instead of moving her hand away, she squeezed her mother's hand in hopes of a better answer.

Mai nodded, "It's weird isn't it? How things change in the moment at our own will. And just like that, we wanted you." She clasped her hand around Kitami's hand and raised them up to her face as she stepped closer to Kitami.

Kitami watched as Mai placed her hand to Mai's cheek. Kitami softly smiled as her hand was gently placed on Mai's cheek, squeezing softly to her hand.

"When you were born, the moment your little hands touched our face, we came to love you like one of ours." Mai said, and her face bloomed into the most warmest joy that had Kitami hugging her so suddenly.

"I don't understand." Kitami murmured, her head resting on Mai's chest as her mother rubbed her back.

"Might not, but are we happy?" Mai giggled as Kitami shrugged.

"Yea." Kitami replied, smiling in her mother's embrace.

"Where's Mama?" Kitami asked.

Mai suppressed a sigh, knowing her daughter was persistent in the endeavour. Planting a kiss to Kitami's forehead, Mai gently pushed her away to answer.

"I know you'll learn more about that…" Mai and Kitami shared a quick glance at the deformed ball of Kitamis, "but what she did and what you saw now had defied what was supposed to be permanent."

"To be erased or purged from existence, as if I was never there to begin with." Kitami's shoulder slumped at the close call her mothers got her out off.

Mai nodded, "Truthfully, had we been more ignorant, or that we had chosen to continue our ordinary routines for eternity. You would have been the very least of our concerns." She stated truthfully.

Kitami cheekily smiled, "Mama must have been really naughty huh?" She earned an amused glare and scoff.

"Go find your mother. She's by the crops and gardens." Mai replied.

Kitami cooed, "Awww~. Mama's going to grow you a garden of lilies." She laughed as she moved away from a swat of Mai's hand.

Mai smiled and blushed, "Don't be late for the ritual."

"Okay Mom! Love you!" Kitami giggled as she left the room.

Mai sighed and shook her head, "I love you back! My star." She replied, and then whispered affectionately.

* * *

**Author's afterword:- This is tough. Well, I've been looking through a lot of stuff to research about superior beings or entities beyond the human platforms. And what I found out was how a lot of the myths, religions, and divinities seemed to have this human necessity in relativity. Like, I won't name a god, but an example of such is say Harvest.**

**Let's say harvest was what people NEEDED and they PRAYED for it in hopes and desperation of their circumstances. In some way, a Harvest God/Goddess came into existence when a TIMED event happen within a cause and effect, such that an accidental offering conjured a reaction. This thereby has led me to believe that when humans are in desperation or hope, they have the most difficult time to embrace isolation to put an effort into working for their harvest without struggling to lean towards supernatural occurrences. But in that sense, there is a good and bad to it such that it makes humans either dependant or independent on a grounded platform within what they have needed towards possibilities and impossibilities.**

**To put it basically of this chapter was that, I wanted Kitami, Mai, and Mikoto to be away from human nature's concepts to align with something or someone, based upon the perception and belief of their world's description and anatomy logistics. So… I'm nerding out and am very happy to let it all out (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Kitami was out of the house and nothing changed on the exterior than the interior. Well, except for cleaning the soils and grounds to do a bit of tilling using the bones as floors. The bones were very clean and did not attract any pests or maggots to a shocking degree. What had been discovered instead were little nests and homes right beneath the ground, in the trees, in the bushes and in areas unfit to the size of the average stature that were lit with the same torch next to the door of their house made of bones. The structures were surprisingly flexible and durable for its small size.

However, due to the scale and sizes of several millions of species, creatures, entities, and so on residing within Kelleron city; a living barrier – a shade – protected everyone and everything by coating them in that barrier and allowed them to phase through. Of course, it was limited due to consistent maintenance of the pyre that was supposedly hidden in Kelleron city to comfort the shades that have arisen from the city itself. Whether the pyre was lit or not, and had the pyre been built long before civilization migrated into Kelleron city was unfound.

In any case, Kitami followed the river that has expanded to stream from the farm and the house. The trees have stretched out a little to bring a homely feel from the house and walking along the path that would lead to a fork with a signpost. Mikoto stated that the signpost was and addition to the feeling of trekking along the woods. Which was weird considering that the walk ahead was short, much to Mai's amused exasperation.

Taking the path that turned towards their small farm, Kitami strode along with an amused smile. Surely, Kitami would find her mother tending the farm, meditating. Meditating to connect and read the signs of birth and growth in this dimension. Mikoto had been wondering of the state of the dimension's progress. Mai had informed Mikoto to check often of this dimension's progress, expansion, and evolution. A great force would shake the anchors and foundations in a few moments. Nothing too concerning Mai assured.

While it was not, Kitami was as curious as Mikoto about the forewarning force that was believed to ultimately forward the technologies in this dimension. In addition to that, the amount of faith and hope risen from the effect would most likely affect entities.

Kitami finally reached the farm and gazed across the oddly grown number of fruits and vegetables in the tilled soil. They grow as functioned in this dimension: till the soil, plant the seed, sprinkle water over the buried seed, and wait for it to grow. But as they grow, they must be tended by plucking out the stems growing out from them. It must be plucked after the stems bloom leaves or flowers, and then grinding both the stems, leaves, and or petals with a mortar and pestle. The process was fundamental to the growth of the harvest – to offer gratitude and sincerity in honest work. Thus, it must be done with patience and calmness.

Once the paste was done, paint it around the base of the harvest, and then pour a small amount like a bud on the top of the harvest. This was to praise the fairies that brought life to the soil and growing fruits and vegetables. After finishing that and if there were any remaining paste, it can be kept until it turned into powder. When it became powder, it can be used for tea to drink. A tea spoonful of the powdery substance into steaming water, stir until it turned into a bitter, glowing colour of blue. Both the powder and tea were called, 'Yeta's Veins'.

The three goddesses had drank 'Yeta's Veins' and both Mai and Mikoto were familiar of the taste, partially. Much to Kitami's embarrassment, she used to suckle on a slightly similar product. A period of time as an infant, Kitami was breastfed to ease her cries and temper. Kitami was quite the vigorous baby and wore out Mai, who was the one breastfeeding after Mikoto created a product intimately inserted inside Mai to do so.

Sometimes, both mothers had to engage in breastfeeding and the insertion of Mikoto's creation into Mai at the same time, as to please their baby who needed more without relenting. This had cause a big fluster to Kitami, blushing a deep red and hiding her face of embarrassment and scarred. Mikoto was bashfully proud, and Mai sighed affectionately at the handful family.

"Kitami." Mikoto called, her eyes looking at her daughter warmly as she levitated in the air sitting cross-legged.

"Hi Mama!" Kitami happily replied, jumping across the small farm and arms opened towards her mother.

Mikoto caught Kitami into her arms and the two rolled backwards in the air in a twirl, still hovering as they stopped above the gardens separated by a bony fence. Their recently previous sombre discussion falling back in their minds for a brief moment, as they enjoy their moment as mother and daughter. These kind of moments were the most precious above all else for the three goddesses. A short time to forget their duties and work as entities/goddesses, and value the moments they have together as a family.

The two wrestled in the air over the bed of their garden. A playful kind that invoked tickles, flips, slips, and pins to one another. A game of outmanoeuvring with sheer control and understanding of the other's intention. Kitami was sadly, in a position that could barely move her limbs. Hands held behind the spine of Kitami's back within Mikoto's two hands on her wrists, and her legs folded within Mikoto's legs: one over her lap, and the other beneath them. Mikoto was behind Kitami and sitting in a somewhat cross-legged hold as she held Kitami.

"How do you get out of this one, hmm?" Mikoto cheekily taunted, keeping hold of Kitami wrists and making sure it was turned so that Kitami could not flick the hands.

"Tch! Easy!" Kitami grinned as she leaned back and pulled her wrists inwards in a small and smooth revolving motion.

Mikoto slipped forward as her chin fell onto Kitami's head, and with the twisting motion and the shifting force from Kitami's spine to the entire body, her hold clambered to contain Kitami's wrists and failed. Quickly, Kitami became as slippery as an eel as Mikoto's hands were pulled forward with her head resting onto Mikoto's stomach. Then, as Mikoto lurched forward with her back raised and crooked, the hold around Kitami's legs were loose. Kitami proceeded to swing her legs forward and over, wrapping them around Mikoto's neck to pull Mikoto down. Now that Kitami was caught in her hold, she twisted her hands around Mikoto's hands to pull and spread out Mikoto's arms.

Mikoto grunted as her body scrambled to find balance, "Pr-Pretty… good." She said, her thighs stressing to the weight of Kitami's head and body as she tried to keep upright.

Kitami grinned, and as she was about to say something, she found her head slipping away from Mikoto's stomach and down along the thighs. A simple twisting of the waist helped Mikoto throw off Kitami's stable structure, tumbling the balance Kitami had. Kitami let her head slip down and just as Mikoto's arms stretched out for Kitami's legs, she pulled Mikoto over at the same time with her legs, sending Mikoto rolling off and over Kitami. The sudden jolt of energy burst was diverted from Mikoto's upper region diving forward as Kitami flipped her over. Mikoto rolled twice until she fell on her front in the air. Kitami laughed as she rose and sat cross-legged, hearing Mikoto groaning in a daze.

"Getting old, Mama?" Kitami cheekily said, laughing as she watched Mikoto's hand lazily raise up, and then floppily fell.

Mikoto groaned in reply, nauseating from the explicit force that suddenly flushed in her head. It would seem that in an attempt to overtake and throw Kitami, the sudden energy Mikoto attempted had been propelled excessively forward up to Mikoto's head. Therefore, overexerting and expelling an amount of energy dissipating into the head.

Kitami grew a little concerned as she looked at her mother. Crawling towards the back of Mikoto, Kitami's small smile grew, Mikoto had her eyes closed and head turned to the side, her shoulders loose and relaxed. Kitami giggled as she laid her head on Mikoto's back, hands curling together to her chest and palms opened to rest on her mother's back.

The two fell into a fond reminiscent memory as a young child and mother. Kitami carried on Mikoto's back, her head resting on the comfort and warmth of her mother, as they walked miles and kilometres from the rising sun until the rise of the moon. Kitami's eyes would wander about with her curiosity spoken and answered patiently by Mikoto. Throughout the times Kitami had been carried, not once did Mikoto put her down or let her go unless she asked.

For Mikoto, it was the dread of losing Kitami to the afflictions of dimensions and universes. The power to distort the cosmos was equal to Kitami's lifeline. Mai and Mikoto could not prevent Kitami's end should the power go awry, or even unwieldy with the lack of wisdom. The mothers had seen a glance of Kitami's own power turning against their daughter out of will. That problem was because of belief and faith.

As the universe expanded, so too did everything and everyone else. The desires, hopes, prayers, wants, and such that gave motivations and fulfilments have exposed blindsides of an idolised circle. A circle grazing another circle, one and the other carrying a system that ordained their chaos and order from the roots of their ideals or beliefs.

When it clashed and conflicted, it then began a routine of suppression and withdrawal. This circuit/circulation would soon either become disastrous or revolutionary to create a trigger to the rest of other systems. Should the trigger begin, then came the algorithms and equations of distortions meant to process and generate something different or new in order to branch out or create a new order of the current universe's/dimension's system.

Due to this circumstances that has affected Kitami as the Goddess of Cosmic Distortions, she was previously unprepared and lack the knowledge to deal with the matters thrown at her. That was when Kitami's was in an infantile form and state. Mikoto had destroyed and disassembled anything that resonated the belief and faith relative to the cosmos to protect Kitami from the surge that called for her daughter's power. Mikoto stopped when Kitami was ready to wield that power much later.

While different concepts and ideas of the belief and faith of the intended, Kitami could end up answering without a meta-calculation of the entire system causing a complete collateral shutdown. This would collapse the entire balance and stability that have been cultivated and processed by the dimensions and universes themselves. Which then led to Kitami being the one to create distortions in order to oppose the equations made already deemed as errors and unidentified by the system.

However, Kitami had strongly refuted to comply and follow up to the calls and prayers. Because it was not what Kitami wanted to do of her own will. The forced obligations as the above all entity amongst any had crowded and pooled around Kitami, such that she was ordained to the subjects of those calling her. A demise at odds to the one who was factually powerful than any other. And yet, the influence of the many could overcome one that was isolated and segregated. This caused a closing of many corners and turns that bound and weave Kitami's will to the whims of the many desires.

Eventually, that too created chaos and discord amongst themselves vying for that tortured individual person or thing. To prevent Kitami from being engulfed by the calls that sought for her power, Mai embedded an omnipotent equaliser to retain Kitami's will. Each prayer or wish that affected the cosmos would bring rise to a defect of the result. From that defect, Kitami would urge it to spread and become the miasma of either bad or good influences within the system's amalgamation.

Thus causing prayers or wishes to falter and demand for another, until it reached to the point of loss of belief towards their motivations and fulfilments. A basic guide to distort the cosmos in summary. With Mai and Mikoto teaching Kitami along the way, Kitami eventually learned how to protect herself from being lost to the influence of desires and wants. Dispelling the equaliser bit by bit until it was no more as Kitami grew knowledgeable to the process and meta-calculations of the dimension/universe.

"They are calling me." Kitami said, an itch that slowly agitated the edges of her perception.

Like a deafening sound of silence slowly turning into blows of echoing drums. Kitami listened to it and investigated the event that prompted for her power. The people calling Kitami were manifesting elements of archaic knowledge. A knowledge that was so deeply rooted and unrelenting to change that would alter the minds and souls to the ideal sets of characters and traits in an eternal state.

"A waste." Mikoto commented, "They ask of something that is fulfilled." She sighed in disappointment.

Kitami hummed thoughtfully as she closed her eyes, focusing on the world and people that wanted a miracle. Although this could have been taken to the astral room for a quicker instance, Kitami decided to have this moment with Mikoto and her for now to prospect the situation.

The world that sought for Kitami's power became present in the visuals of her connection and mind. It was a world abundant with idealism and patronization. Kitami could see that the people value words and actions catering to a closeted group; cultivating only that which fully supported their ideals and principles. Others too follow such governing, as bouts and clamours of politics and society adhere and strengthen this to the extreme. Because it was easy to them, segregations of different species and people were a common occurrence to branch out into even more closeted groups.

However, it led to the point where the groups would for a while combine in sharing similar goals, ideals, and spites. Later, they broke off to divide when said similarities had become stained or sheltered, and pushed them out of the group. It did not take a while until they have come to a looped syndrome. A syndrome that basically repeated again after the loss; only that it was disguised, cloaked, or denial to the subject that had occurred before. Creating another closeted groups vying for the same goals, motives, ideals, principles, beliefs and so on.

"Mhm…" Kitami hummed, "Something of the same, but not of the same ends." She said as she assessed outside the needs of their desires.

Kitami got off Mikoto's back and sat beside her mother to think of the problem. They were seeking something from Kitami's power in hopes of a same process leading into something different of a kind. Kitami could have easily granted it, provided that the effects of it would lead them into a state of dissatisfaction due to the limited branching during the process. Mainly because they have a strong refusal to accept changes from within the norms decided by them.

Therefore, what should be provided was a state and individuals that would cause rebel to the already familiar sanction rooted in that world's system. Therein then, provided a problem. By the rules of the system setting the world and people there has no clear definition or meaning to the word 'rebel', 'defiance', 'betrayal' and a some more. The definitions had been repurposed such that anything causing an opposition became a neutral feedback to the world naturally to their agendas. This left Kitami threading a rather lethal wire that could cut them more than her should she disturb the installed alignment.

"Don't think too far off." Mikoto said, crossing her arms and lying on her back in the air.

Heeding Mikoto's words, Kitami revaluated the solution to a different subject or object. Suddenly, Kitami had figure out the answer much to her ignorance. Kitami was the one who wield the power that they have called for. Not knowing Kitami, she was freely allowed to reply to their wishes with anything rather than of the relative wants.

Kitami laughed to herself, "Haha. They don't know me, but desire for my power to answer theirs." She rubbed her face with her hands and murmured words that immediately altered the world's system.

Just like that, the beckoning call for Cosmic Distortion was quelled by the immediate change of that world. Instant, but as quiet and unfelt as the rewriting and redefined portions of rules and mechanics have been forcefully altered within the system. Through brute force, a chain of events began and brought resurgence to their wants and needs. However, the end of their world drew closer due to the chase and pursuit of their fulfilment that has already been fulfilled. Ultimately accelerating their progress from various groups of people still archaic in their roots, and then eventually falling into ruins.

"No one escapes from the being ruined." Mikoto said, sitting upright and looking at Kitami with a smile.

"Good job." Mikoto praised, patting Kitami's head.

Kitami toothily smiled and rested her head onto Mikoto's shoulder. Yet, from the ruins they shall rise; if only they amend, Kitami thought to herself. It was something Mai had told to Kitami that could and would befall onto anyone regardless of their supremacy or misfortune. Be it tragedy, strife, infamy and whatever that deemed on the paths. No one escaped from the ruins that had been there – ignorant or not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

After Kitami had discovered something about herself, she had plunged herself into studying the notions and mechanisms of the universe that had brought her to Mai and Mikoto. As Kitami was conceived in a manner that was not associated with time and laws of the universe, she believed that both her mothers had assembled and fused the constructs and mechanics of conception that allowed Kitami to be 'born'. Thus, Kitami decided to explore to learn what she could by connecting the dots her mothers had devised from the properties of entities and natures.

Mikoto gave Kitami her permission as did Mai, but Mai had a condition. Kitami was allowed to make contact with anyone or anything, as long as she was very certain that what she believed that connected to her conception, to seek faith from her. It was a rather harsh term, considering that Kitami was new-born and at average grasp of universal wisdom with cataclysmic cosmic powers. And, if Kitami made contact that was irrelative to the connection of her conception, it would be erased or eventually be erased from the universe so that she would rewrite from there to seek faith from her.

While extreme from the perspective of those lesser than the three entities/goddesses, it was a minor weight put on Kitami's back. Erased did not mean extinction; it simply meant faded until exposed renewed or different prior to the event adjacent to a shifting incident before and after. It was a very drastic change to the universe – a domino switched after or before the following chain toppled onto it, bearing a same picture but in a different colour or shape on that layer/canvas of the universe ending in a different result of the original.

In this way, Kitami agreed bearing a small responsibility rather than duty on her journey. Kitami got the idea that she would go out of hand without Mai or Mikoto's supervision should she choose to. Which was why Mai spoke of the condition to help Kitami weave perspective concepts into knowledge. Simply put, Kitami's interaction affected a critical degree of influence causing a drastic shift of faith drawn towards her without knowledge or wisdom regarding her cosmic powers due to her presence alone.

Therefore, those that have relative connection to Kitami's conception was given conscious (choice) judgement to determine their faith of her. Whereas that which were irrelative must be erased of Kitami's presence and to meet again whenever suitable in conjunction with the state of them or their destiny and fate resulting clarity of choice in faith. A very big task for a menial error.

"Mom." Kitami gently called, holding Mai's elbows and stopping the lecture.

Mai looked at Kitami and frowned, or a frowning pout in Kitami's and Mikoto's eyes.

Kitami brightly smiled and stated, "It's not the first time I went out on my own."

Mai sighed and lowered her shoulders, "You're right." She said.

Mai raised her hands and cupped Kitami's cheek with a wistful smile, "If you are listless or disturbed, come home. Promise?" She said.

Kitami nodded, "Kitami promises to Mama and Mom." She answered and placed her hands over her mother's hands on the cheeks.

Mai looked at Kitami's starry, eyes of gold and purple universe and wondered if her daughter had been beckoned by a force of unselective desires. Mikoto who was beside Mai, got Kitami's attention with a raised index finger. Kitami glanced over to Mikoto, and was prompted to assure and comfort her mother by Mikoto's amused smile and index finger tilted to Mai.

Kitami rolled her eyes and leaned forward as she burrowed her head onto Mai's bosoms, startling Mai out of a daze. Mai's wandering reminiscent came to a halt simultaneously to a memory resembling this moment. It was far back then, a time when Kitami was overwhelmed with the intents of faith from people. Kitami was almost subjected to such beckoning prayers that were strong and deep from the wilful spirits. Entities suffer from the nature of their desires that require them, and thus slowly drowning Kitami's will and thought into the pools of their reach.

"I'm doing better." Kitami said, nuzzling her face on Mai chest and hugging snuggly.

Mai returned the embrace and rested her hand on Kitami's hair, "You are. You won't lose yourself to them." She said.

Mikoto watched affectionately and happily at the side of Kitami and Mai. While Mikoto was just as hesitant and in fact prohibited Kitami from venturing on her own at first, she had come to realise the indulgence and negativity from closing her daughter off would worsen Kitami's fortitude. That fortitude has to be experienced and learned from Kitami's solo journey as an entity or goddess.

Since, Mai and Mikoto had seen their own daughter becoming a drone to the many calling of Kitami's cosmic powers. Losing control of power was one disaster, but to lose Kitami's will and succumbing to the overwhelming nature that needed her as an entity/goddess tested Mai's and Mikoto's restrain. Simply because Mai and Mikoto could not stand the intolerance of nature's spite and desires brewing outside of their will's true motives. Mai and Mikoto had almost committed total cataclysm across the dimensions and universes.

It won't work, or that even if it did, it left the three entities to start anew if they so desire; and then fight amongst themselves as they are the only three ultimate 'superiors' amongst others through the dimensions and universes. Something about the lack of thereof or no one penultimate to balance out a superstitious difficulty. A complex momentum that Mikoto discovered about being 'the one of all that is to none' must be a solitary justification in one's own domain and will. No exemptions will be made regardless of the bond.

The thought of it sent a shiver in Mikoto. Mikoto would rather believe and acknowledge that as many dimensions and universes that three entities/goddesses could alter at will and such, they were still a part of the Will (of the systems/universes/dimension) that which has brought about it all. A strange beyond of a force that the three entities/goddesses were sure that all that had happened from the start until it led to this moment, was the work of an infinite invisible momentum that brought them like this – whether by nature's or entity's existence. Truly, Mikoto had never believed or even thought that breaking off from the former stems of their purpose would reward her a beloved and a star in front of her.

"Mama." Kitami called, wrapping her arms around Mikoto and getting an abundance of reciprocating raspberries on her face.

Kitami laughed from the ticklish peppers of Mikoto's raspberries on her bubbly cheeks, "Eww! Mama!" She cried out as she did not let go of Mikoto.

Despite of the childish treatment, Mikoto's affection was just as overwhelming as Mai's affection to turn away. Attempting to do so or even trying would only escalate Mikoto's insistent to bother Kitami. Of course, Mai would put a stop to Mikoto when it became too much and hindering Kitami's leave.

"Let go Mama!" Kitami whined and giggled, raised in the air and pushing Mikoto's arms holding her waist as ticklish raspberries were brought to her stomach.

Mikoto put Kitami's feet to the floor, letting her go and then placing her hand to Kitami's cheek with a broad, warm smile. Kitami smiled back and tilted her head down, letting Mikoto kiss the crown of her head where Mai had given too.

Both of them stepped back, and Kitami looked at her two mothers as she clasped her hands to one of theirs. With a gentle squeeze, Kitami's brave and gentle eyes gazing at her two mothers, she let go of their hands and dropped hers to her sides.

"I'll be going." Kitami said.

"Let your journey be fruitful." Mai and Mikoto replied together.

Kitami toothily smiled and stepped out of her home with her mothers just pass the door. A few steps away, Kitami began running towards the stream of river, jumping into it upon reaching there. Turning in midair upside down, Kitami waved her hands to her mothers as she plummeted into the shallow water. Mai and Mikoto waved back and watched their daughter phase into another world on the surface of the water without a splash. A cosmic alteration to make and access areas with the least interference of disturbing quantum algorithms or otherwise dimensional bearings present in this moment.

Mikoto sighed as the two mothers lowered their hands. Mai grinned as she placed her hand on Mikoto's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze as the two looked at each other.

"Shall we walk around?" Mai enquired.

Mikoto nodded and took Mai's offered hand on her shoulder down to hook around the arm. Mai grinned and waved her hand over the torch behind her to shut the door and lock up the abode. The torch beside the door turned into a lantern with rings of chained bones around the panes of it in place, and small flames lit within the hollows of the gaps of the chain. Like dull, sleeping eyes watchful beyond the gaze, it guarded their home.

Onwards to a pleasant journey, the couple leisurely strolled along the cold soil that have been wet by land-walking ocean dwellers. They have met them with an open and friendly exchange, while brief it was. Apparently, the former denizens of their birthplace had been mutated and polluted by their own kind seeking to usurp the ecology between land and water. They have turned into lower sentient beings with their intellect lost from ambition, and impatient to let their mutation take time to process before expanding further of their own modified nature.

What few of the remaining land-walking ocean dwellers have now sought place in Kelleron, hoping to continue their work and not repeat the mistakes they have made. They have lost many of their own to their own kind eating them and or to the pride of their former homeland.

Nevertheless, Mai and Mikoto could see the dwellings of land-walking ocean dwellers. Their homes were beautiful. Algae coated over the surface of water and within the circle of corals that lay beneath the surface. Rocks became the pillars and support to the algae's growth and mysterious expansion into a hove. Beautiful sparkles of blue, green, orange, pink, purple, yellow, and red painted their hovel as the light of the sun from dusk until dawn, and from the moonrise and moon fall. Almost as if a bubble raised on the surface, except it was not water but aquatic plants instead.

Also, there did not seem to be a system to the housings in Kelleron's city, as they were decided by the people to build and use. The bones in Kelleron's city was common to the many denizens and people in the city, but were not the mainstream architecture for the many species and entities that reside here. It was an option as it turned out.

Anyway, Mai and Mikoto turned to a corner as they reached before the borders of the land-walking ocean dwellers. They know along this way facing towards the centre of Kelleron's city was the many other beings and entities that have built homes along this path. And it was an amazing sight to see for many others including Mai and Mikoto.

Along the path that they were walking on has changed into a pathway of bones connected to a network of rails, roads, bridges, and escalated platforms of bones forming a market or some other kind of commerce and industry. Even more, flying transport could be seen going here and there, lifting and disembarking passengers from a similar platform that Kitami, Mai and Mikoto rode when they were sent to their new home.

This path that they walk on was one spine of Kelleron's city out of the ten others around from the centre. Now getting the sights from the ground, they had been blow away by the mess metropolis stacked upon stacked above and below of the spines. Like stairs of valleys and arches connected together where endless sights of buildings were built in and on and all over.

At first sight and impression, Kitami, Mai and Mikoto had thought that Kelleron city was built on flat land. The first time they had explored it on land, they were blown away both from the prosperity and industrial peace aiming for progress in such a crowded advancing metropolis. Thankfully because of Kelleron's main architectural system of bones and organised charting of the land mass and environmental adaption for the people. In addition to help maintain the city's fluctuation population, the fossilised or wandering spirits were helping out of their own will to communicate and protect beings and entities on the means to polish their souls as well as the residents.

"We're walking pass everyone." Mikoto said, her smile growing as took in the sights around her.

Mai nodded, "It's been a long while since we can just be ourselves." She said, her tone light and full of ease.

True to their circumstances, Mai and Mikoto did not sense or feel the tug and weight that which desired or called for their cosmic divinity. When asked of what to be in Kelleron's city, Lord Kelleron had answered to Kitami, Mai, and Mikoto, 'No one was or is expected of anything that you should satisfy. You are here, amongst many that are themselves and with their will as do yours. That then, is what I, you, them, and they know and should seek from will alone.'

Mai and Mikoto stopped as a tiny gem dashed pass in front of them, heading towards a group huddled in discussion with beings and entities. Gods and Mythical beings gathered there, welcoming and yet, pressed on the matters of their issues.

"They look so different." Mai stated, watching the group talking without raising a form of disposition to one another despite of the power each of them possessed, one over the other in superiority.

That superiority almost did not exist in Kelleron's city, and it was thanks to the first group of settlers that have built up the goal of universal cultivation. Not a race, nation, status, culture, authority, and or power; but a group of mixed individual different beings and entities first settled here to reprimand their mistakes and loss in their history.

Mikoto patted Mai's arm and continued their walk, "We can make friends, Mai." Her tone was light and cheerful at the mention of friendship.

Mai agreed with a hum, as it so happened that they have friends to share the joys, tales, and experiences that simply led to pleasant or curious moments. Even Kitami had come to enjoy the companionship here. The people were a various degree of sentiment interactions, sometimes adjustably considerate to a fault. It surely was not easy as most of the people from a many different origins have some conflicts to one another.

However, that it was possible to make truce and learn from another to improve the system of their own individual entity or nature was mutually beneficial. If not or despite the intents that lie behind it. Lord Kelleron suggested that conflict towards one another was contrasted advantage in one's sense. Whereas mutual bond and unity provided folds of webs factoring many branches to open many doors to the future.

Hence, the opportunity to show that was a few days back when the crusaders had given up on exorcizing Lord Kelleron. The crusaders have turned their attention to the suffering that was much obvious than in Kelleron's city. And despite of the rebuttals within the crusaders, it was very clear that with all the armed forces gathered in Kelleron's city, the world outside was in chaos without the main bulk of the force. Worst yet, there were now well-armed brigands and thieves, barbarians and cannibals strewn all outside where blood has continued to spill.

Thus, Kelleron helped both the crusaders and the people wishing to see their former homes a proposal. It was at first outrageous and delicate to cooperate, but the uses of transports made by the people in Kelleron were evidently advantageous. 'Heresy' some had shouted, but it was quieted by the inner circle of the crusaders prioritizing the world outside needing help. And to a degree, the crusaders had obtained a large wealth of information that indeed, inexcusable historic actions and commitment after so many homes devastated by the likes of them.

Finally, they set out on various transports that brought them all around the world to restore order, with a group of ambassadors of the people in Kelleron's city to unveil the truth of the genocide and discrimination. The thundering cheers resonated within the city and along with that, the crusaders swore to bring the truth to light and bring a new era to everyone future, atoning in hopes of understanding and unifying as people regardless of the different being or entity.

Anyway, Mai and Mikoto found a spot of an empty bench and taking a sit there. From here, they could see the latest inventions spread all around the metropolis. But the most important of them all, was the translucent astral projection that only Mai and Mikoto could see of their daughter amongst the reflections whereas no one else could. Whether it was on water, glass, diamonds, jewels, gold, and anything that had the least bit of reflection, allowed them to see Kitami.

"So…" Mai began, her eyes gazing around the stacked cities and dense environments of various elements.

Mikoto grinned, "Do you like it here?" She asked, knowing her wife had wanted to start this conversation since they've stayed here for two weeks, and wanted a moment just between themselves.

Mai's lips pursed in and popped out as she grimaced, "I want to bring down the world outside this city." She answered.

Mikoto chuckled and smirked, "Be patient Mai. Mikoto wants to see it too." She said.

Mai huffed, "It can't be sooner." She remarked, pouting.

Mikoto laughed and leaned her head to Mai's side, "Don't be so devastated. It's the start of our new home slowly building before our eyes."

Mai lopsidedly smiled and nodded, "Here I was thinking that you have had enough, but then you imbue your harvest with strands of a blueprint." She said, glancing to the side at Mikoto.

Mikoto hummed 'innocently' with an amused smile, pulled Mai's arm up, and then laid her head onto Mai's lap. As Mikoto nuzzled her cheek on Mai's lap, Mai rested her hand on Mikoto's waist with a roll of her eyes. Cute, Mai thought to herself.

"Bridges across the planets, and then some day the universe, eventually dimensions on this black-hole universe." Mikoto said.

Mai placed her other hand to her cheek as she thought aloud, "Why do we always pick a vacuum world?"

"Because it would keep you busy, and Mikoto busy, and then Kitami busy." Mikoto stated, holding back a giggle as Mai playfully pinched her waist.

"Yeah." Mai paused for a moment and rubbed at the spot where she had pinched.

"It's just…" Mai moved her hand from her cheek and shrugged her shoulder.

"This universe we're in is far too optimised to the likes of us. I'm not saying what we are at its base, but the general properties and characteristics that allows us to really, truly fit here." Mai explained, a small thoughtful frown on her face, sceptical about this universe.

Mikoto smiled and lifted her hand to caress Mai's knee, "Unlikely, but not never." She said.

Mai smiled and nodded, "Just like Kitami." She said.

Mikoto lifted her hand from Mai's knee and moved to intertwined them over to Mai's hand on her waist. Giving a gentle squeeze, they watched before their eyes the slow, inkling foundations and architectures building up from the inventions of nature and entity. Like nuts and bolts combined to a wooden plank, a wooden plank with another plank to build a platform, and then a platform with a spring support from another source.

A home was slowly being built even though they have the abode. What truly resided in the minds or process of thought inside Mai, Mikoto and perhaps even Kitami, far exceeds the boundary of imagination and calculation currently inherent. Yet, Mai and Mikoto were satisfied. This universe felt like home, where the beckoning calls for the three entities/goddesses have become severed off. At last, they were able to be together and plant the roots in this universe as Mai, Mikoto, and Kitami. Not a goddess or an entity, but an individual will in a simple factor – a family.

* * *

**Author's afterword:- It's finally finished! And I am glad it is, because there's way too many things ahead that can be tailored based on this concept. Again, this kind of story where you can go unbound and unchecked of facts and logic is fine, but it can render some people finding it difficult to follow and or understand. So I'd rather end it here rather than stretch it onwards where it would take decades to end; simply because of the concept itself.**

**And I did enjoy writing up the family in their overpowered state, a family with a slightly different interaction to that of the human nature. For instance, the things that Kitami had heard from her own parents would have traumatized, angered, and hurt her. But we're talking about an entity that has a different system of operations and characteristics to the functions of their interactions. Hence, it is not that there is no way Kitami will or could have acted like a human nature should, but the circumstance to chain that reaction is simply invalid to the likes of an entity. Sort of like, that simply does not occur or required to begin with. Sorry, geeking out again. (oo)**

**There's a lot more to say, but meh. I definitely got a lot of experience from crafting a lore, but it steals way too much time to do so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouring this story. **

**I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will within and respect. Thank you for reading**


End file.
